A Letter From Edward
by victXoria
Summary: Bella gets a letter from Edward, the vampire love of her life, who ran away with his family to protect her. Set to take place in New Moon, the second novel in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series.
1. Envelope

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY part of Twilight. Or any credit card company that has rewards. BUT I DO OWN JACK THE POSTMAN!!!!! WHAT NOW??????**

**This story is set to take place in New Moon. And, yes, Bella does know that Jacob is a werewolf.**

As I pulled my beloved Chevy into the driveway after school, I noticed that the door of the mailbox was open. I scanned the area for Charlie's police cruiser, but saw nothing. So, if Charlie wasn't home to get the mail, maybe the postman just forgot to close it. Odd… Jack, the postman, wasn't usually so forgetful. Oh, well. Maybe he just had a lot on his mind. I knew how that was. I pulled my keys out of the ignition, grabbed my books, and began the six steps it took to get to the front door.

As I approached the house, I took the mail with me. The top letter was some advertisement for a fishing magazine, addressed to Charlie. Nothing unusual there… Once inside, I headed directly for the kitchen. I had overslept that morning, missed breakfast, and forgot to take money for lunch. In simpler terms, I was STARVING!! I grabbed an apple from the fridge, and began to sift through the mail.

Underneath the pile of junk mail, catalogs, magazines, and notices about "Credit Card Rewards," was quite possibly the single-most startling thing I've ever seen. It was a creamy envelope with gold-colored designs in the corners. Written in the center, in that all-too-familiar calligraphy was one simple word: "Bella."

I felt my heart beat faster, my lungs shrink, and my limbs quivering with such a force that the apple fell right out of my hand and rolled across the counter. My breaths became short and gasp-like, and I could hear my pulse in my ears. The cold sweat began to form on the back of my neck and on my forehead. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I inspected the envelope, looking for some sign that this was just all a cruel joke. When I found nothing, I tried to come up with a logical explanation.

It couldn't be from _him,_ could it? No. Definitely not. Maybe I was dreaming. Or going crazy! Yeah, going crazy. That sounded good……

"Bells, you home?"

I quickly wiped the tears and sweat away, and tried to make my breathing more even.

"I'm in here, Jake." _Jake?? What was he DOING here??? I do NOT need this right now….._

"Hey, Bells! Watcha got there?"

"Uh- nothing….." I quickly hid the letter in my science textbook. "It's just a note from my teacher…"

"Oooooooo!!! Did _someone_ get in trouble today?"

"No, you big mutt. No one got in trouble today. It's, um, a notice about a project that we have to do." I couldn't tell Jacob about the letter. He already hated _him_ enough. I didn't need to wave a reason to explode under his nose. That would be unfair to him and me. He clearly had a reason for being here, and, as much as I wanted to be alone, I didn't want to spoil his visit.

"So, what's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to know if you wanted to ride the motorcycles today. I found this AWESOME new trail through the woods, and I think we should try it!"

Ughh……… I really wanted to see what this letter was all about. But, I couldn't say no to Jake. Not to mention the fact that I hadn't been down to La Push in almost a week, and I needed a pick-me-up.

"Sure, Jake. Sounds great."

"Awesome!!!! So, come on, let's go!"

"I don't know, Jake… I've got homework to do, and Charlie won't know where I am….."

"So leave the homework for later, and write a note for Charlie. I'm SURE he won't mind. Haha!"

As much as I hated to admit it, Jake was right. I had already agreed, and there was no turning back now. I looked longingly at my science book, where the letter was hiding.

"Jeez, Bells…. If you want to do your homework THAT badly……"

"No, no. Just get me a pen from in that drawer over there, and I'll write Charlie a note."

"YES!!!!!!!!! The J-Man wins again!!!!!"

"J-Man……?"

"Oops….. Did I say that out loud? Ummm….. Yeah….. Heh….. Uh, here's that pen you wanted….."

"Thanks….?"

"Don't mention it…"

I wrote a short note to Charlie. _Hey, Dad. I went to Jake's for the afternoon. I'll be back to make dinner. –Bella_

With one last look full of pain and longing at my science book, I followed Jake out the front door and into his red Volkswagen Rabbit. I only wished that I hadn't agreed to go…….


	2. The Smell

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I own SOME things, but nothing that is related to the Twilight series, or Coke. (sobs)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

While we were in the car, I let Jacob do all the talking. I half-listened to some story he was telling about how he, Quil, and Embry walked into the wrong restroom at a diner. My thoughts were centered on the letter that was poking out of my science textbook.

_What could he have written? He said that "it will be as if I never existed." What does he call this, then? A letter from "Beyond???"_

I was surprised to find a hint of anger in my thoughts. In all honesty, I didn't know WHAT to feel…. I was so happy, and excited, and sad, and angry, and CONFUSED!!!! What could POSSIBLY be inside that envelope? Ughh….. I hated this. All I wanted to do was READ the stupid thing!!

"Bells? Are you okay?"

"Huh?? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you normally comment on my stories-this one was really good, too-but you haven't said anything. You've just been staring out your window the whole time."

"Sorry, Jake. I'm just a little preoccupied today….."

I prayed that he couldn't hear the pain in my voice.

"Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about something?"

He heard it.

"Not right now, Jake. Right now, it's bike time. Nothing else."

The huge, doofy, "My-Jacob" grin that I loved so much spread across his face. I couldn't help but to smile back. I always felt so much better around Jacob; the air seemed fresher, the fog lifted.

"That's what I like to hear!"

I tried my best, for Jake's sake, to temporarily push that creamy envelope out of my mind.

I was unsuccessful, of course.

When we arrived in La Push, Embry and Sam, both in wolf form, ran alongside the car. I watched as Embry opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out in a huge, wolfy smile, directed at me. I smiled back at him, happy to see him, whether he was in wolf form or not.

When I looked at Sam, he kept his head facing straight ahead, but his eyes were looking at me. He didn't smile, but he raised his chin and winked, his own personal form of hello. I smiled slightly and waved, still not totally recovered from my anger toward him for Jacob's change. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I hated it when my Jake acted like him.

We drove straight to Jake's house, and the wolves disappeared into the forest.

"Where'd they go?"

"Where'd who go?"

Did he really not notice them running alongside us? He had to have.

"Jake, I KNOW you saw them."

"Who?"

"Embry and Sam. Duh…"

"I didn't see them….."

"Really…?"

"No, stupid. I saw them. I can't believe you bought that!!!! Haha!!!!"

"Jake…….. You're so immature….."

"I know. Isn't it WONDERFUL?"

"Umm, no. Not really….."

In all honesty, I really didn't mind it too much, but I wasn't in the mood for that at the moment.

We walked into Jake's house, only to be greeted by Billy on his squeaky wheelchair.

"Hey there, Bella. How's everything?"

"I'm doing pretty well, Billy. Thanks. How've you been?"

"Good. It's all been good."

"Aww, well that's great."

"Dad, Bella and I are going to go on a hike, okay?"

"Sure, you kids have fun!"

"Thanks dad."

"See you later, Billy!"

Billy didn't yet know about our motorcycles, so Jake and I had to "stretch the truth" a little every once in a while.

Jacob and I walked out back to the garage to where our bikes were hidden. Jake, with his inhuman strength, had no problem lifting them over his head and carrying them to the road.

"So, Bells, you ready?"

"Sure, let's go."

Jake and I mounted our bikes, kicked them to life, and we were off.

I followed him to the familiar clearing where we used to practice riding when we first started. But, instead of our usual route, he took a hard left about seven yards in.

"You alright back there?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'm doing great."

We rode our newfound trail around several ponds, streams, and incredibly large boulders. I had to admit, this new trail was awesome. I felt so… so… _free._ All thoughts of that letter were banished from my mind. I loved the feeling of the wind making my hair fly out behind me. I loved the way my eyes started watering when we went _really _fast. And I loved he power I felt. It was like the bike gave me new strength and exhilaration that had never before been there.

It was amazing.

When we returned to the clearing after about a half an hour, Jacob stopped. Not knowing what was going on, I pulled up next to him.

"Jake…? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…. Ugh..! What is that _SMELL?"_

"I don't smell anything……."

"It's so sweet….. But it _hurts……_ God, it's burning my nose!"

"Do you want to go back?"

"Sure, sure."

We brought our bikes back to the garage, and drank warm Cokes.

All the while, I wondered what Jake could have smelled. _What could smell so sweet that it burns?_


	3. Among The Trees

**Before you say ANYTHING, I know, I know. I said that the story would be updated on Friday, and now it's Saturday, and I'm just posting this today. I was temporarily banned from the computer because my little brother HAD the upload the videos from Christmas. I hate household Monarchies........ Well, it's up now, so QUIT WHINING!!!!!! Hahahahaha I love you all!!! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE STORY, MOVIE, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT. Nor do I own a 17 foot flagpole, but who cares about that?? NOW READ!! READ!! READ!! DAMMIT, READ ALREADY!!!! WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS STUPID DISCLAIMER THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT??? THE ****GOOD STUFF**** IS DOWN THERE!!!! SO READ IT!!!!!!!!!!! Wow....... you people have NO sense of judgment, do you? You're sitting here, STILL reading this pointless thing that I've typed JUST TO ANNOY YOU, when you SHOULD BE READINT THE STORY THAT I WROTE FOR YOUR BENEFIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Still reading this, huh??? That means that you have a pointless, worthless, MISERABLE life, and you are trying to distract yourself with pointless notes. I pray for you, my friends...... I really do..................**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Hey, Jake? Do we have any idea what time it is?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"Well, remember that science project I was telling you about?" I had told Jacob that the letter from _him_ was a note from my science teacher about a class project. He just COULDN'T know the actual contents of the envelope.

"Aww, Bells!!! You just got here!!!! Don't leave _yet…!"_

"Sorry, Jake, but I **have** to. If I miss another assignment because I've been hanging out here, I'll fail the semester!!!!"

"But, Bella-"

"No, Jake," I said like I was scolding a dog. And yes, I did do it on purpose. "I need to leave."

"Fine," he replied, a hint of acid leaking into that one simple word.

"But…… I do still need a ride home………"

His face immediately lit up at my hidden request.

"I would be honored to escort you home, Miss Swan."

"Why, how gracious or you, Sir Black."

We both laughed so hard that we almost fell over.

Jacob played his "gentleman" role all the way to the car. He even opened my door for me and closed it when I was seated. How sweet-ish…….

Jake didn't talk for most of the car ride, until we arrived at my house.

"Hey, Bells? Do you think you'll be able to hang out again tomorrow?"

I could sense a pang of sadness in his words.

"Sure, Jake. Why, what's up?"

"I just……. I missed you… That's all."

"Aww, Jake!! It was only, like, a week."

"I know, but still…"

I couldn't resist throwing my arms around his neck, trying to comfort him and make him feel better.

"Don't worry. I'll call you later, and I'll come down to La Push tomorrow, okay?"

"Cool. What time do you think you can get there tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow **is** Saturday. What time do you think you'll wake up? Four in the afternoon?" I teased.

"Let's aim for eleven, okay?"

"Four in the afternoon it is, then."

He just glared at me. I loved teasing him like that!

"Kidding, kidding!!! Jeez, Jake, calm down. Eleven o'clock. I'll be there."

Realizing that he made a fool of himself, his russet-colored skin seemed to develop a red undertone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I promise."

"Okay."

And with that, my personal "sun among the clouds" drove off.

When my brain finally caught up to speed on the real reason I came home, my breaths became uneven.

_Damn,_ I thought when I saw Charlie's cruiser. _I have GOT to calm down. Charlie's going to notice that something is wrong, and I do NOT need to be interrogated at the moment._

I stood on the porch for a moment, working on getting my breathing steady. When I was sure that I could make it, I entered the house. Naturally, Charlie was glued to the television watching-what else?-a baseball game.

"Hi, dad."

"Hey, Bella. Did you have fun with Jake? What did you kids do?"

"Yeah, dad. We went for a long walk, and then we hung out in the garage." Charlie didn't know about the bikes either, and he would kill me if he did. So, instead of saying "Jake and I rode our secret motorcycles around in the middle of the woods at top speed like insane adrenaline junkies," I preferred to stick with the safe, and severely less crazy, "nice long walk" excuse.

"Sounds like you two had a good time. Are you getting together again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, dad, I am. I haven't seen him in, like, a week. Not including today, I mean."

"Good. I'm glad that you two have gotten so close. It's great to see you happy, again, Bells."

"Sure, sure." Charlie smiled as I said that. He knew that I picked it up from Jake, and it only proved how close we had gotten, and how happy he made me.

Little did either of us know that my being happy was about to do a complete 180.

I made steak and wild rice for dinner, all the while thinking about the envelope in my textbook. I was silent trough the meal, and cleaned up at warp speed.

"Where's the fire, Kiddo?"

"I've just got a lot of studying to get done. There's going to be a big test next week, and I need to do well."

"Oh. Well, do you need help cleaning up?"

"Nah, I got it, dad. I'm almost finished, but thanks. Go ahead and watch the game."

"Alright, then."

I put the last fork in the dishwasher and gathered my books off of the counter by the fridge.

"Hey, I'm probably just going to crash when I finish, so I guess I'll say good night now."

"Okay. See you in the morning, Bella."

"Night, dad."

I climbed the stairs so quickly that I tripped. I would have fallen on my face if my books weren't there to cushion the blow.

I practically sprinted into my room and kicked the door closed behind me. I dropped all of my books on my desk. All except one.

Carrying my science book in shaking hands, I walked over to my bed. I just sat there for what seemed like hours, staring at the thing. Slowly, oh so very slowly, I opened it to where the envelope was hiding. I was surprised to see that it was still there. I figured that the entire thing was just my imagination acting up. I slowly ran my fingers along the golden designs, making sure that it was real.

When my hand reached my name, I stopped. My breathing accelerated and cold beads of sweat formed on my forehead and the back of my neck. The room seemed to get extremely small and cold, and I began to shake violently.

I lifted the letter into the air, holding it up to the light, trying to examine its contents.

_Come on, Bella,_ I thought to myself. _Just __**open**__ the thing. Get it over with. You don't know why he wrote it or what it says. Just do it! Rip it open quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. You can do it!!_

I flipped it over and just stared. It all felt like a dream. It was like I was watching myself as my hand slowly slid under the flap and lifted up. The sound of the tearing paper sounded so distant and otherworldly.

As I pulled the letter out of the envelope, it felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. I could hear my pulse throbbing in my ears. Tears formed in my eyes, and I laid it down next to me.

_I need air…._

I walked over to my window, slid it open as high as it would go, and let the tears flow freely. I just stood there, looking through my window into the woods, and cried.

There, for a split second, hiding among the trees, I could swear that I saw a pair of sad, liquid-gold eyes, staring right at me. I searched for the face and the body that they belonged to, but as I did, they disappeared. 


	4. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the ****Twilight**** series. **

**Stephanie Meyer: Damn right, you don't!**

**Me: GAAH!!!!!!!! Where the HELL did YOU come from????**

**Stephanie Meyer: Dear child, the answer is simple. I am the Tooth Fairy!**

**Me: AAAAAAH!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY??????? Oh, God….. I'm, like, your BIGGEST FAN!!!!! I mean, your work is amazing!!! Who else can drain life, control shadows, AND dance among the stars??? You're INCREDIBLE!!!!!**

**Stephanie Meyer: Ummmm……. I said ****Tooth**** Fairy. Not ****Dark**** Fairy……**

**Me: Oh…….. Well, you're cool, too……. I guess……………**

**Stephanie Meyer: Oh, Jeez….. I'm not the Tooth Fairy. I'm Stephanie Meyer. You know….. the creator and owner of the ****Twilight ****series…?**

**Me: GASP!!!!! Your books are AMAZING!!! But… (Gasps in shock) You're a LIAR!!!!!!**

**Stephanie Meyer: Uhh…. What….?**

**Me: You lied! YOU'RE NOT THE TOOTH FAIRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrr…………….. (Glares murderously) **

**Stephanie Meyer: Okay, readers….. If you know what's good for you, just move on to the story……. Please. Go. Now. Read. Read already!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??? ****SAVE YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****(Runs for life)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

I knew those eyes. I didn't need their identity confirmed by a face or a body. Those were the eyes that, for so long, had been pools of liquid-gold love and safety. They were the very same eyes that searched by expressions for answers, the eyes that I based my "favorite gemstone of the day" on, and the eyes that I had once looked forward to seeing every day.

Those were _his_ eyes.

My tears flowed faster and in a larger quantity than I ever thought possible, and they weren't silent anymore. The occasional sniffles and whimpers that escaped my mouth had transformed into full-blown sobs.

"Edward?" I managed to choke out between shudders. "Edward, please!! I know that you can hear me!! I hope you're happy now!! You can see me, I know you can!! I know that you're watching. You said that it would be healthier for me if you were gone! You **LIED, **Edward!! Look at me!! You call this _**HEALTHY??"**_

I don't know if I meant to sound that harsh, but I did. Truth be told, I didn't know I was that angry with him until that moment. Sure, I was sad, alone, depressed, and more or less catatonic, but anger never crossed my mind. But, now that it did, I had to admit that it felt good.

Suddenly, a gust of wind coursed through my room. I figured that it was just because I had my window fully open, but… the trees weren't swaying…

Now, you might be thinking that there was a little "Twilight Zone" thing going on, but I knew exactly what it was. I looked down at my window sill, and, sure enough, there was the letter, but there was a new note attached.

In that same graceful script, he had written _Please, Bella. Just read it. _

My tears subsided to a fresh wave of rage that washed over me.

"Coward," I said. "Sure, you can write me a letter, even blow through my room uninvited and leave a note that you wrote at your stupid, unnatural, inhuman super speed. But can you just TALK to me? Noooo….! God, Edward….. Sometimes…….. I swear……..! Fine, I'll read your stupid letter, but I won't like it. I'd much rather just burn the thing!"I would never actually burn it, but he couldn't read my thoughts to tell that I was lying, so I figured that I would just rattle his cage a bit. After all, he DID deserve it.

When he did his little speedy maneuver through my room, he took the liberty of removing the letter from the envelope and opening it for me.

_Wow,_ I thought sarcastically. _What a gentleman….._

I took one look at the letter, and my anger instantly faded. I wiped the tears away before they even formed.

When I picked it up to read, my breathing became unsettled, but I forced myself to be strong and push through it.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_I know that you don't fully understand why I must leave you, but that is why I have written this for you. This letter may come as a surprise, but then again it might not. With you, I never know….. _

_I understand that my leaving may have caused you pain, as being away from you has caused me much. I love you more than anything in this and any other universe that there may be, and I must keep you safe so that I don't lose you. And if leaving is the only way to protect you, so be it. It may not make much sense now, so let me try to explain. _

_Being away from you may be more painful than anything I've ever experienced, but I know that you're out there, alive, and safe, and that makes it easier. If you… If you weren't…… I just… I just don't know what I would do._

_What happened on your birthday opened my eyes to the reality of our situation. Jasper is a vegetarian now, and even __he__ couldn't control himself when you bled. He was stopped from attacking so easily because he knew deep down that it wasn't right. He didn't WANT to hurt you. Think, Bella .Think of what a "normal" vampire would have done. If you ever got hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself. I care too much, Love. _

_Every day hurts just a little bit more than the last. I suppose you could use poetic metaphors and other meaningless figurative language to describe it, but they wouldn't quite capture the emotion. I hope that you're not in as much pain as I, but I suppose it's a natural feeling. I don't understand these human emotions, as I've never loved anybody this way before. I'm not even sure if sending this letter is the right thing to do, but it's been almost six months now, and I decided that you deserved an explanation._

_Ah! I found a proper explanation. Do you remember James? Well…. Of course you do…. Well, do you remember how close he came to succeeding? He was an amateur hunter, but he still almost…. I can't even think about it. Just think about what would happen if a more experienced vampire decided to drop in on us. What would happen if he or she decided that they liked you a little bit too much? It kills me to just think about. _

_Do you see my side of the situation, Love? Do you understand why I had to leave? As painful as this may be, it's just better for you. I know you may not see the benefits of my decision, and sometimes they're blurred in my eyes as well. _

_There are nights when all I want to do is run to you and lie with you as you sleep, and days when all I can think about is whispering lines from Romeo and Juliet in your ear and watch as your face turns that adorable rosy color. Alas, knowing the danger that would put you in is too much to bear. _

_Bella, my love, I am deeply sorry for putting you through this, but I just can't risk losing you. I love you, Bella._

_Eternal Love,_

_Edward_

By the time I finished reading it, my face, and my shirt for that matter, was thoroughly drenched with tears. I threw the letter down on my pillow and went into the bathroom to splash some cool water on my face.

When I returned to my room, I changed into sweats and a fresh tee shirt. I picked up the letter from where it was laying to prove to myself that I hadn't dreamt or imagined the whole thing.

It wasn't a dream. It was really there; I felt it and heard it as I crinkled the corners. There was something on the back of it…..

I turned it over to find a note taped to it. It wasn't there when I put it down.

_I'm sorry, Love……_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N Hey, faithful readers! Okay, I need your input. I'm not sure if I should continue with the story or end it here. I'm not sure where to go with it, so I need some ideas. If you want to see more, I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!! **

**PS. I'm really sorry if I don't get to personally answer all of your reviews, I just have A LOT going on. So, I will try very hard to answer, but if I don't, don't take it personally.**

**Please Review!!!!**


	5. Breathe, My Love

**Hey, faithful readers!!**

**Sorry this took me so long to post, but I was up in Vermont skiing for a week, with no internet. Actually, I had no access to any computer whatsoever. But, it's up now, and I hope you enjoy it after all the waiting I've put you through.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NO PART OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES!!!!! THAT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!!! (And…… uh……. Other owner-type people……..)**

**I know… It's so sad, right…? BUT, if I **_**COULD**_** own ONE part of Twilight, it would be EMMETT CULLEN!!!!!! I would make him my own personal Teddy Bear-Minion!!!! He would have to be with me ALL DAY!!! I would love him and hug him and call him George (LOONEY TUNES MOMENT!!)!! He would be my BEST FRIEND, and we would be together forever!!!!!! SCREW ROSALIE!!!!!!!! Nobody likes her!!!!!!!!!! **

**Just as a warning, this chapter is very long compared to my previous creations. Just as a "heads up…"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

I couldn't breathe. I felt the spinning, and my stomach began to churn. Was he for real? There was nothing that I could think of that would tell me that he was.

Except the letter.

Though I knew that it was undeniably true, I still had to pinch myself to make sure that it wasn't all just a crazy and depressing dream.

I just sat on my bed staring at it and out the window, my eyes watering, for what could have been seconds, or could have been hours. It wasn't until I heard Charlie walking up the stairs that I looked at the clock.

_Crap,_ I thought. _It's eleven thirty. I'm not going to be able to wake up tomorrow… Ughh….. Whatever…. I'll never be able to fall asleep anyway. _

"Bella….?" I heard through my door.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alright. Why?"

"I….uh….thought I heard you crying up there a while ago…"

"Oh….um……I just got a little emotional. Just…uh…remembering some stuff. I'm fine now."

"Okay. But if you need me for anything, just knock on my door, okay?

"Sure, Dad. Good night."

"Night, Bells."

_Poor Charlie…. He never did well in emotional situations. I should have known that he would hear me…..!_

I climbed into bed on a daze, not really paying attention to what I was doing. The only thing that I was aware of doing was making sure to leave the window all the way open, in hopes that Edward would come.

I knew not to get my hopes up.

I settled in for a long, restless night without sleep, when an overwhelming calm washed over me. I knew that I recognized the feeling, but I was suddenly too tired to place it.

**(A/N: And now….. The moment you've all been waiting for………. Edward's POV!!)**

"Thank you, Jasper," I said to my adopted brother. "I don't know how many more tears I'd be able to handle…"

"No problem, Edward. Messing with peoples emotions is what I do."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Mister Jester."

"Ummm….. My name is _Jasper……_"

"You really don't get it…?"

"No….. Oh! I get it. Like a _Court Jester_, right? Good one, man."

"Thanks…? You're not usually this lively, Jasper… What's gotten into you?"

"Bella's emotions."

I snarled violently at his remark. _How can he be so happy about my love being so sad and broken?_

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Edward. I'm affected by extreme emotion. It makes me jumpy and I act strangely. And, right now, Bella is **extremely** emotional. I'm not excited that she's upset; her being upset is just causing me to seem excited."

Well, that certainly cleared things up a bit.

I mock-punched his arm and said "Sorry, man. You just hit a soft nerve with that one…"

"It's alright. I suppose I shouldn't have said it that way. It sounded better in my-oh no…"

"What? What is it?!"

He just shook his head at me and looked away, so I searched his thoughts for an answer.

_Edward, listen closely to what I'm about to say, well, think, to you. She's dreaming about you and, um, someone else; I can't tell who the other person is. She's angry and sad and scared all at the same time. I don't know anything else, because, well, I can't read minds. All I'm getting is, wow this is strong… She's scared of the other person, and her anger and sadness is directed toward you. The emotions are too much for me to get a handle on, and I'm losing control. I can't keep her calm for much longer. She's being engulfed by something, and I can't keep it away…._

"So, what are you implying…?"

_I'm implying that she might not wake up again if something doesn't ease her pain; even if it's only for a little while. I can only think of one thing that would be able to do that._

He looked right at me as he thought that, and the answer clicked in my head.

I couldn't believe what he was referring to.

"Are you suggesting that I go up there?!"

"Well, she left the window open for you…"

"Are you **INSANE?**Do you have **ANY **idea as to what that would do to her?"

"It would only be for an hour or two. Besides, she doesn't even have to be awake. I've been around you two while she's asleep before. Even while she's unconscious, she can feel you there, and she's happy."

"Do you have any idea as to what that would do to me…?" I asked quietly. I could hear the pain and sadness in my voice as I thought of having to leave Bella again. I couldn't just spend the night knowing I would have to leave her before she awoke. If I still had a heart, it would have been crushed and shattered even more than it already was.

"I do, Edward. But wasn't the whole point of you leaving to protect her?"

"Yes… It was… Why?"

"Come on, Edward. Didn't you pay any attention to what I was thinking? **She might not wake up!**"

"Oh. Oh! Oh my God!! Jasper, how can you be sure…? I mean, what if…. Oh, dear……"

_My love, what's happened to us? _I thought forlornly.

"Are you **positive,** Jasper, that her situation is _that_ critical?"

"Yes. I am absolutely positive."

Under normal circumstances, I would have run up to her in half of a heartbeat. Now, though, things were different. If I went to her, I might never want to leave. _Jasper said that when she was asleep, she could still feel me there. What if she can tell that I came? Wouldn't she expect me to be there when she wakes up?_

"Edward…!" Jasper had a look of sheer pain on his face. Then, it went blank. He collapsed to the ground slowly, his eyes glazed over. I couldn't see anything that could have done this to him, so I searched his mind.

_What's wrong with me…? My God, it hurts so much!! Oh, Bella!!! __**Please **__be okay!!Ouch…! Edward!! She needs you! Aaaah…….! I went down because-gah!-because __**she**__ almost went down!!_

"Oh my God!! Jasper, will you be alright here? I **need** to get up there! Now!!"

_Once she's okay, I'll be fine. This is so strange.… Aagh!!! I've always been influenced by the-ungh-emotions around me, but they've never-hunghh-__**controlled **__me before… _

"So what do you think that means?"

_I think it means-ow!!-that you have to hurry and get to her __**now. **__Ughh!! If my condition is __**this **__severe, hers must be-hhuhhhhhhh…!-__**a**__**lot**__ worse._

"Oh, Bella….! Just stay here. Think to me when your condition changes. Whether it improves or deteriorates, I **need** to know."

"Alright," he whispered, trying to rise to his feet. I put my hand on his shoulder, keeping him down. "Stay down," I said. "I don't need you to fall over again."

"Ha, ha. Okay now_-Ungh…!-_hurry up!"

I ran up the side of Bella's house faster than I ever considered possible. I was so overjoyed and ecstatic to be seeing my love again, yet so dismal and galled because I knew that I would have to leave her again.

I flew in through the window to find the most horrendous sight I'd ever seen.

Bella was drenched with sweat; her eyes squeezed shut, a petrified and pained expression plastered on her face. Her sheets were mangled and twisted around her body; her hands clenched into fists around the blanket at her sides. Her back was arched off of the bed, and her skin was the most horrid shade of blue.

_She can't breathe!! Oh, how I __**wish**__ that I could see what was happening in your head, Love!!_

I sped to her side and sat next to her on the bed. She was squirming around like a newborn puppy being picked up by one leg. It took all of my strength and willpower not to shake her awake, take her in my arms, and shower her with kisses. I couldn't stand seeing Bella in pain, much less **this** amount of pain. I knew that if I could cry, I would have cried until my eyes ran dry.

All I could bring myself to do was place a hand on her cheek and stroke her hair.

The moment I made contact, her back began to lower down onto her bed. She started gasping and coughing, and I heard Charlie stirring in his room. I quickly lowered my head to her ear and whispered, "Shh, Love. It's just me. I'm here. Oh, Bella… How I've missed you…! It's all okay, my love. Don't worry; I'll stay the night."

Her squirming slowed, and her face started to return to a normal color. Her breathing became much easier, more natural and somewhat even.

"That's it, Bella. Breathe… Just breathe……"

She sighed in her sleep and mumbled "Edward….. Please…… Stay……….."

"I cannot, my love. As much as I wish that I could, I refuse to endanger you."

"Don't….. Don't go…..."

I felt a hard tug in my chest where my heart once beat, and my breath caught in my throat. _Am… Am I……. __**Crying?**__ I don't recall ever __**crying**__ before……._

_Edward…? _It was Jasper, thinking out to me. _Are you alright up there? You just got __**really**__ upset…._

I got up and walked over to the window to talk to him. "I'm just a bit sad, Jasper," I whispered. "Thank you for reminding me…… How is she? How are you?"

"She is doing much better, and so am I. It's a good thing you went up there," he whispered back to me.

"I agree, but not entirely. Jasper, she's asking me not to leave."

"Wait…. Bella is….. **Awake….?**"

"No, she's asking in her sleep, but I can still tell how much pain I've caused. She seems so vulnerable. She wasn't _**breathing, **_Jasper. I don't think that I can leave…. But I have to……"

"Edward, I'm not sure what to say to you. I don't know what the right decision is for you. What I **do **know is that Alice will be very upset if you leave again…"

"I know…. I never should have come back in the first place."

"Edward, if you must leave again, then go to her now. Spend what little time you have left here with her. She loves you, Edward. I've always felt that. The pure love that radiates out of her when she's around you is incredible. Even now, while she doesn't consciously know that you're here, I can **still** feel her love."

"You're right, Jasper. And I love her, as well. I love her more than anything."

_Would you like me to stay, or should I leave?_

"If you could leave, it would be appreciated. I'd like to be alone with her if I'm going to leave again."

"Okay. But do me a favor. Come home to say goodbye before you go, alright?"

"I can't make any promises, but alright."

And, with that, Jasper headed home, and I laid down next to Bella. My Bella….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N) So, did you like it? Let me know what you thought, okay? The 6****th**** chapter might take a while for me to post; I had a SERIOUS case of writers block. But, fortunately, I have recovered fully, and it is currently being written. I'll have it up as soon as I can!!!! **


	6. The Dream

**ATTENTION ALL READERS:**

**THIS CHAPTER IS **_**BY FAR**_** THE LONGEST SO FAR. I TRIED MY BEST TO FOLLOW YOUR ADVICE, AND MADE IT, UH, LENGTHLIER. PLEASE, MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO READ IT IN ONE SITTING, OR IT WILL EAT AWAY AT YOUR SOUL(at least, that's what all of my friends implied when they got to read "what I wrote so far.")!!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to the Twilight Series, including the Twilight Series itself. This isn't going to be a very funny message (like they usually are), because my brain is fried from writing the chapter. **_***Crap. Why did I tell them that? That's not THEIR problem. Is it…? Wow… I never thought about that before….. Maybe it IS their problem….. AH-HAH!!!!!! I've got it!!!!!* **_**Readers, I hereby blame all of YOU for my current state of brain-fried-ness. That's right, IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!! What do you have to say for yourself? Hmmmmm?! I'm WAITING for your answer! Ah-hem… Ah-hem…! AH-FRIKKEN-HEM!!!!!!!!! GAAAH!!!!!!! You know what, I give up. Just read the chapter, okay? Hello? I said "READ THE CHAPTER!!" So READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, I don't know why I bother to entertain you people. You're so… what's the word…? Oh! You're all so EVIL!!!!!!!!!! First, you cause my brain to fry, THEN you don't do what I say when I TELL YOU TO READ THE CHAPTER!!!!!!! And, guess what? YOU'RE STILL NOT READING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am very angry right now……..!!**

**Emmett Cullen:**** Its okay, Victoria… Find your happy place…!**

**Me:**** But, they… And, I… Then, you… Wait… YOU!!!!!! How the CRAP did you get here?!?!?! You…! You're…! AAAAAAA!!!! *screams in delight and passes out***

**Emmett:**** Uh… Hello…? Victoria…? You, uh, okay…? **_***there are PEOPLE in here?!?!* **_**Oh! Uh, hey, guys…! Why don't you just, uh, read the chapter, and I'll, um… take care of, uh, this… Mm'kay? Yeah, uh… Bye…!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

I woke up feeling strangely calm and happy. _Oh my god… _I thought as I remembered the previous night. _Jasper… That was __**JASPER!!!!**_ I couldn't believe it. If… If Jasper was here… Did… Did **he** come…? _Is __**that**__ why I slept so well last night…?_

It was at that exact moment that I remembered the nightmare.

…_flashback…_

Everything was alright. Jacob and I were riding our motorcycles on the usual trail. We had just reached the clearing when I saw a giant lump of black fur on the ground. Jake and I slowed simultaneously, without speaking.

"Sam…" I heard him mumble.

He jumped off his bike without braking, not caring that it spun out of control. He ran to the wolf's unmoving body faster than he had ever run before. I watched as he fell to his knees next to the corpse.

"Jake?" I called after him. I stopped my bike and rested it on a tree. I walked over to him, prepared to comfort him at all costs, not wanting him to be upset.

"Jake…?" I murmured as I placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!!" he screamed as he whirled around and knocked my hand away. I jumped back, startled by his sudden anger. "This is **YOUR** fault!!" I was shocked. He was blaming _**me…?!**_

"How is this _my_ fault?!"

"You know who did this? That stupid **parasite **woman! If you had never gotten together with that damn bloodsucker, this never would have happened!!"

"Jake…!"

"No. Don't you talk to me. Sam is dead, and _**you**_ might as well have killed him!!"

"Jacob Black!!"

"I said **NO,** Bella!"

He started to shake. His tremors grew so violent that he collapsed onto his side. His body was so deformed from the shaking that he looked like he was crippled.

Then I heard it.

There was rustling in the brush behind me, and a chorus of sad whines. I spun around in time to see the rest of the pack emerging from the forest, surrounding me. Only Embry was in his human form, a forlorn look in his eyes.

None of them seemed to notice Jacob, even as he convulsed at my feet. Their eyes were all locked on me, and Paul snarled viciously. Soon after, they all joined in.

"What did you do to us, Bella?" Embry asked, all sadness replaced by rage. "Why do we deserve this? What did we ever do to _you?!"_ There was an explosion of light and fabric as Embry morphed.

I was outnumbered, they were angry, and I was going to die. I couldn't think of anything else until I saw the flash of bright, flame-red hair.

Victoria appeared out of nowhere, and then she was circling us. I tried to warn the pack, but my cries were lost among the sounds of sheer fury that erupted from the throat of each werewolf. She stalked, like a cat, around the wolves. I tried to scream to them, but my voice had vanished altogether.

_No…!_ I thought. _Don't hurt them!!_

I couldn't move. My muscles wouldn't listen to what my brain was telling them to do. I tried to run, but my legs were frozen. I tried to point at her, make them see her, but my arms wouldn't part with my sides.

She stopped behind Jared, and eyed him fiercely. I blinked, and she was on Jared's back, gripping his head in her thin yet powerful hands. I knew what was going to happen, but nothing could prepare me for what Victoria did.

All I could do was stare; my eyes just wouldn't shut.

The snarls were suddenly nothing compared to the deafening _crack _of Jared's neck.

I screamed in horror, but only Victoria seemed to hear me. She smiled wickedly, thirst burning in her eyes. The pack continued to snarl, completely unaware that they had just lost Jared. In less than a second, she was behind Paul, ready to pounce. "Paul," I tried to yell. "Paul, she's behind you!!" He couldn't hear me.

Then, _**he**_ appeared. Seemingly out of nowhere, there he was. Edward, _my_ Edward, was less than six inches from my face.

"Edward…! You came back!" I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Bella, Love, of course I did." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "You didn't think that I could resist you any longer, did you?" that confused me. He wasn't speaking to me in a loving way; he was speaking with acid and confidence.

"Resist me…?"

His grin just grew wider and more angelic. It kept growing until I thought his mouth would tear in two. Then it wasn't a grin anymore. His lips stretched over his teeth in a scowl dripping with hunger and impatience.

Then I saw his eyes. Their irises were black with rings of deep red around the edges, the color of freshly fallen blood. I couldn't believe it. I didn't **want** to believe it. He wasn't a monster. He was _Edward. _He _couldn't_ be a monster. He always told me that the reason he didn't feed on humans was because **he** didn't **want** to ne a monster.

I couldn't help but feel more bitter and sullen than fearful. I knew that I _**should**_ have been afraid, but I wasn't. Not of him, anyway. He was still my Edward, we still had a history, and I still loved him.

"You didn't come to protect me, did you?" There was undeniable despair in my words; I could hear it.

He chuckled, the scowl still in place. "Silly, human Bella… I am a _**vampire…!**_ We don't **protect **humans!!" There was a dark, twisted sound of humor in his tone. "No… we don't protect them. We **kill** them." All traces of amusement dissolved as he said the last part.

"But, Edward… You're **not** a monster! I know you!! You wouldn't ever hurt me… You **loved** me…!" I was trying to talk my way out of danger, and without much luck. His face remained hard as he shook his head slowly back and forth.

"Ah, but that is where you are incorrect, Bella. I'm not a monster; I'm simply embracing my true nature. As for loving you, I was confused then. I didn't quite understand how mistaken I was in trying to spare the lives of humans. You are all such pointless, incompetent creatures. You mean nothing."

I looked deep into his eyes, the eyes that I no longer knew, and found no evidence of conflict or a lie. There was no love there, only hunger and rage. There wasn't any confusion in him; he knew exactly what he was doing, and it seemed like he _wanted_ to kill me.

"Would killing me make you happy, Edward?" that appeared to have caught him off guard. There was a flash of an unsettled expression on his face, but he composed himself quickly. "Would it? Because, if it would, go ahead and do it. You've changed, and I have no reason to be alive any longer. You're not the Edward that I fell in love with, and I want him back. But, I can see that he is gone, and perhaps the only way to find him is in death. If you feel that you must kill me, I give you permission." I tried to keep my composure in tact, but my voice broke a few times, and tears blurred my vision.

"I… I'm not sure how to answer that…" he appeared stunned, but I knew what his answer would be.

"Do it, Edward, I want you to."

His face went blank, but he sauntered closer and lowered his head to my neck. I tilted my chin up to make it easier for him, surprised at myself for doing so. Was I really _**that**_ willing to die…?

A sudden, feline growl came from across the field. Edward lifted his head and whirled around so quickly that he was just a blur in my eyes.

Victoria had released her grip on Paul, seeming to have witnessed our entire conversation. "The girl is mine," she hissed. "I deserve her…!"

"You are mistaken, Victoria. You see, in killing Bella, you are not getting revenge on anyone. I no longer have feelings for Bella; in fact, I plan on killing her myself. Her blood has always been more appealing to me than any other. She belongs to me; she always has."

I couldn't believe it. _He thinks that I belong to him…?!_ I thought about arguing, but figured that I would be better off if I kept my mouth shut.

Victoria let loose a feral hiss and leaped off the back of the still-oblivious werewolf.

"Trust me, Victoria. You do **not** want to argue with me about this. Isabella is **mine."**

She stood across from him, her crimson eyes fixed on his face, her brilliant hair blowing wildly around her oddly-feline face.

Then I was falling.

I was on the ground, and everything was suddenly uncomfortably hot and shaking violently. It felt like there was an iron bar holding me to the ground. I couldn't escape it, and it, too, was hot. I tried to twist my head around to see what it really was, and not without difficulty. It was an arm. A russet-colored, muscular, seemingly-angry arm.

"Jacob? What are you _doing?!_ Why didn't you run away? You could get hurt!" He wasn't paying any attention to me. He was still convulsing, but he had gained some control; enough to focus on the vampires in the clearing.

"They're **both** wrong," he muttered to himself. "She's **mine.**"

"You're all unbelievable…!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me…?" Edward turned his head to the side to look at us. When he saw me in Jacob's arms, a low growl built up in his chest.

I looked at the ground below me, but I was shaking so much because of Jacob that I my eyes couldn't focus. "You heard me," I whispered coldly. I knew that I was in trouble now. I basically just signed my own death certificate.

When I finally looked up to meet his eyes, he was glaring murderously at me. I tried to look away, but failed. These new eyes of his were just as hypnotizing as his last, in a scary, haunting way.

"You. Belong. To. Me." He said through clenched teeth. Then his face softened a bit, his jaw relaxed, and he became confident. "If you do not believe me, I will prove to you that nobody else can have you." I stared at him, awestruck and confused.

A fierce growl ripped through his teeth, and he turned on Victoria. It took a few mere seconds for her feline shriek to drown out all other sounds in the meadow, and the sound of shredding metal made me grind my teeth together. The fire appeared, and the murky smoke rose into the sky, filling the air with the smell of too-sweet incense. For a moment, brilliantly red hair laid just outside the fire, not yet engulfed by the flames. But, it caught fire before I could look away, and burned quickly.

The monster turned and stalked towards where Jacob was holding me down, shielding me. "Jake," I whispered to him. "Jake! Let me go, get the pack, and run! Go! Now!!" he, again, acted as though he couldn't hear me. "Jacob," I said a bit louder. "Listen to me!!"He looked over at me, his face strained. "Jake, you need to run! I'll be okay, I promise."

"I'm not letting him have you. You're _mine, _and I have to protect you." I was getting really tired of belonging to everyone.

"Listen to me. I'm not _his,_ I'm not _yours,_ I'm not _anybodies. _I belong to _myself, _and I can take care of _myself!"_

He just shook his head, his black eyes angry. "I will **not** let him hurt you, Bella! I nee-"

He was gone. I was lying on the ground by myself, searching the grass for Jacob. I saw a pair of shoes by where Jacob's bike stopped and fell, and I followed their body up to their face. It was Edward. Edward and Jacob.

Edward had his hand around Jacob's throat, lifting him off the ground, and Jacob was hanging, limp, in the air. His russet-colored skin turned an awful purple color, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Edward had an evil smirk on his face, laughing at Jake's pain.

"Jake…? Jake…! Jacob!! Edward! Edward, stop it!! You can have me, I don't care. Just, _please,_ for God's sake, **let him go!!!!**"

Without speaking, Edward released his grip on Jake's neck, the smirk gone, a furious glint in his murderous eyes. Jacob fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. I got up and ran to him, not caring that Edward was eying me intently.

"Jake?! Jacob!" I sank down on my knees at his side, and awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. I rolled back into a cross-legged position, and rested his head on my lap, brushing his shaggy black hair out of his face. "Oh, Jake…! Are you alright?" he was shaking again, worse than before. "Jake? Jacob, calm down. Jake…? Jacob!!"

Right there, in my arms, Jacob morphed. I was caught in the explosion, and it felt as if I was being blown to pieces.

I had never experienced so much pain before in my life. It was like being ripped to shreds on the surface of the sun. When the light faded, I was on my back, looking at the sky. I could smell the blood, and I felt sick to my stomach. I closed my eyes, but opened them quickly when I saw Emily's face behind my lids.

There was so much _pain_. It was _**everywhere.**_ My entire torso was searing, and it felt like my legs were disconnected from the rest of my body. I was in **agony.**

A low whine sounded in my ear, but I couldn't turn my head to see where it came from. I knew that it was Jacob, but I wasn't sure if it was in response to my injuries, of if Edward was hurting him.

"…Edward," I managed to croak out. "Edward… please… Don't… Don't hurt him…"

"I can't even think about him now" he whispered hungrily. "Not while I can smell _**that…!"**_

I knew that he was referring to my blood, and I didn't care. I would welcome death with open arms if it meant escaping the excruciating pain. I had to close my eyes; they wouldn't stay open any longer.

Jacob growled angrily. "No," I whispered painfully."Jake… It's okay… Go home… Take the… the pack and… and go. I'll… I'll be okay… I promise." He licked my face, and I tried not to flinch at how much it stung. "Go, Jake…! I-I love you… Thank you… for taking… care of… of me… You… protected me, and… now… now it's my turn. I'll… I'll be… alright. Now… go…!"

I felt a burst of heat beside me, and then a warm hand on my forehead. There was a hot, frantic breath on my cheek, and Jacob whispered, "I'm **so **sorry, Bella…!" I could tell, by the way his words were heavy and quavering, that he was crying. "I let you down; I broke my promise, I hurt you. And, Bella, I can not, **will** not leave you. I've waited so long to hear you say that you love me, and I _**need**_ you, Bells. I can't lose you…!" He sounded so heartbroken and sorrowful. He was so disgusted with himself for hurting me, and he really did need me. But I needed him to be safe. This was no time to be selfish. I knew that I was going to die, there was no doubting that. I didn't want him to die beside me. He had his whole life ahead of him, and I **wouldn't **take that away from him.

"Jake… I-" Edward unleashed an appetent hiss from somewhere on my other side. "Hurry, Jake… before he… hurts you… too."

"I can't just-"

"Go, Jake…!" I said as loudly and with as much force as I possibly could without my lungs crumpling. He seemed to get the message, because he took his hand away.

"I love you, Bells. More than you could ever possibly imagine." His breath was close to my lips, and I opened my eyes to his face, right above mine, and so close. His eyes searched mine, pleading. He was torn; behind the streaks his tears created, I could see it on his face. He leaned closer, but hesitated, conflicted.

"Go ahead… Do it… It's… okay." He smiled an excruciatingly sad smile, and kissed me. I tried to kiss him back, but it was hard. I was so weak and broken. I could barely move my lips. He was trying to be gentle, but I could feel how much he was struggling not to display all of his affection.

It wasn't anything like kissing Edward. Well, the old Edward; _my_ Edward. There was so much passion in this one kiss, though it was so gentle. Somehow, though, it was different. All of the passion came from _him,_ not me. There was no electricity, no adrenaline. I tried to love him, to need him, the way that he loved and needed me, but failed. This was also a sad kiss; a _goodbye_ kiss. I was never going to see Jacob again, and we both knew it. There was no way that Edward would be able to stop himself now. Not while I was lying in shreds in a pool of my own blood. All hope of convincing him to leave me alive had vanished. Edward was a thirsty monster, my blood was irresistible to him, and it was _everywhere._ The vampire frenzy would soon begin, and Jacob would be without me for the rest of his life. I loved him, and he was the only thing that was worth protecting.

When he broke off for air, I kept my face close to his and said, "Jake… You… you have to… to go. Always remember… that… that I love you… okay…?"

"Okay. I love you too, Bella. I will **never** forget…!" We were both crying now. Silently, the tears rolled down our faces as we stared into each others eyes.

"Go, Jake… Tell Charlie… that… that I'm sorry… That I… love him… and goodbye."

"Alright. I'll miss you, Bella. I love you. Goodbye."

"Bye… Jake." He leaned down and kissed me one more time, with more passion. It hurt, but I didn't care. I was in so much pain already, so what was a little bit more going to do? It would all be over soon anyway, so I wanted to let him finally show his love. He stood up, looked at me one last time, and frowned. His last memory of me was going to be horrible. How would he feel when he thought of me now? The horrible picture of my shredded body lying in a pool of blood would haunt him forever. The fact that it was his doing would haunt him even more.

"Jake…?"

His lower lip was quivering, and he bit down on it hard. "Yeah, Bella?"

"Don't… don't remember me… like… like this… Okay…? Promise me."

"I don't know if I can do that, but I'll try. I promise, Bells."

"Good… I love you."

"Love you too." And, with that, he was gone. I closed my eyes again, waiting for Edward to kill me and take the pain away. My face was soaked with a mixture of blood and tears, and my eyes burned under their lids. To make matters worse, all I could see was Jacob. His expression when he looked me over one last time was Sam's **exact **face when he looked at Emily's scars. But Jacob couldn't ever make up for it. He couldn't love me to the point where I no longer cared about it. He couldn't do everything in his power to ensure that I forgave him, even if he never forgave himself. And he couldn't ever know that he was already forgiven.

I tried to listen for signs of Edward's approach, but I didn't hear anything. The pack was evidently gone, because the snarling stopped. There were no footsteps, no birds, no wind. There was nothing; just me, the grass below me, and the pain. All I could hear was the sounds of my short, weak breaths. Where was he? What was he waiting for?

I could still smell the blood, and I felt as though I was going to faint. _If I pass out, will it be over more quickly? Will I feel anything? _Then there was something mixed with the rust-and-salt smell of my blood. Sweet, pure, and beautiful.

"…Bella…?"

I slowly opened my eyes.

He was sitting next to me, gazing at me, his eyes boring into mine. He looked… concerned. Not just concerned, but genuinely worried and afraid. _What's going on with him…? What is he doing?_

He leaned down over my shredded body. _Here it comes…_ I squeezed my eyes shut, expectant and dismal.

I waited for the pierce; the needle-like prick of his teeth breaking my skin. At least, that's what it would have felt like compared to what I had just gone through. Instead, I felt a hand. His marble-hard, ice cold hand on my cheek, the other stroking my hair.

My eyes flew open, confused by his gentle touch. I began to gasp and wheeze, panicked by the thought of prolonging this. His mouth was at my ear as he whispered, "Shh, Love. It's just me. I'm here. Oh, Bella… How I've missed you…! It's all okay, my love. Don't worry; I'll stay the night."

_What's going on…? Why is he doing this…? _If he was trying to make me suffer more, it was working. On top of all of the external pain, my heart suddenly shredded on its own.

"…Edward…?"

His head raised, his reddish-brown hair brushing my cheek. He gazed into my eyes with more love than I ever imagined possible. _I don't understand… Wasn't he going to kill me? What's gotten into him?_

As I stared back into his eyes, they changed. The menacing crimson melted away. It was replaced by the most beautiful liquid-gold color that I've ever seen. It was so warm, warmer than I remembered. I didn't understand anything anymore. He was going to kill me; I could see it in his eyes. My blood was so tempting to him, and it was still pouring out of my body. Why was he all of a sudden so loving? Why did he care again?

I didn't know, but I didn't care. Whether it the cause was Edward or my injuries, I was still going to die. I could feel myself growing weaker with each passing second, each breath shorter and more painful than the last. My vision started getting hazy around the edges, and I knew that my time was limited.

"Edward…I-" He put his finger to my lips, making me stop midsentence.

"That's it, Bella. Breathe… Just breathe……"

I did as I was told. There was so much more that I wanted to say to him; so much more that I wanted to do. I wanted to scream at him for leaving, tell him that I hated him for what he did, but that I forgave him, and still loved him. I wanted to slap him-though I would just end up hurting myself-and than pull him to me and kiss him. But I couldn't; I couldn't even move.

When he pulled his finger away, I tried my luck at talking again. "Edward… please… please stay… with me…"

"I cannot, my love. As much as I wish that I could, I refuse to endanger you."

"But… I've missed you… so much… You can't… you can't leave me… again… Please… Don't… Don't go…"

"Bella, Love, I know that you must have missed me; I missed you as well. I can guarantee that I've missed you more than you could possibly imagine, but I simple cannot stay. Every moment that I spend with you is a threat to your very life. I **refuse** to let anyone harm you."

"And I… I refuse… to let… anyone… separate us. I… I love you… too much… to let… you… go…"

"Oh my dear Bella…" He trailed off into deep thought. A few moments later, he squared his shoulders and said "I see now that my leaving caused you this pain. I love you so, my Bella. I shall stay. We can overcome any obstacles thrown in our path. My family and I will take care of you; we can protect you, and we will. I love you…!"

I felt a small, weak smile appear on my face. "I… I love… you… too…" I breathed.

He kissed me than, his marble lips surprisingly soft on mine. It was by far the best thing I've ever felt. Better than Jacob's kiss, better than any kiss we'd ever shared. There was so much sheer electricity flowing through me, and it felt wonderful. A weight had been lifted, and the pain began to fade. I could feel my legs again, and my torso felt whole. I couldn't smell the blood anymore, and my nausea was just a distant memory.

I tried to rise to a sitting position to get closer to him; I succeeded, but not without much difficulty. When he realized that I was in a better condition, he didn't hold back quite as much.

He broke off suddenly, and rose to his feet, leaving me on the ground, gasping for air.

"Edward…?"

He walked to where the lifeless wolf bodies of Sam and Jared were laying.

"This is my fault, isn't it?"

"No! No, of course not…! It was Victoria's fault. **She** killed them, not you."

"But if I hadn't left…" He trailed off and stood motionless. I sat there, watching his still figure, for what seemed like hours. When he did move, I almost missed it. Had I blinked, I wouldn't have seen his quick move to Sam. He crouched down next to the wolf, mumbling something so fast that I couldn't understand him.

He was suddenly at Jared's side, and the same thing occurred. When he stood and came to meet me, I asked him what he was doing.

"Just watch them," was his answer. He helped me to my feet and kept my hand in his. I turned my head towards them before my eyes left Edward's face. When my gaze shifted, the giant piles of fur moved.

"Wh-what…?! Oh… Oh my God…!"

The wolves rode to their feet, and their necks snapped back into place. The sound was rather repulsive, and I cringed. They looked at each other, at Edward, and then at me. Jared trotted over, licked my cheek, and I giggled with joy. Sam was slower to join us. When he did, he winked and nudged my shoulder with his nose.

Jared whined, and I knew why. "He's alright. I sent him and the rest of the pack away when things got too… risky, I guess you could say. Go on home. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you." They nodded at Edward, winked at me, and turned to disappear into the forest toward town.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me into a huge hug, and lifted me onto his back. I laughed in delight as he ran through the woods. He took me to our meadow, and we laid there for what I wished could be forever.

_...end flashback…_

"My God… He was here…!"


	7. A Plan

**Hey there, all of my faithful, amazing, readers who are the best people on Earth…! So……… If you're thinking that that first sentence was just to soften you up because I haven't updated in a long time, then, uh, **_**I**__**have NO IDEA what you're talking about…!**_** Heh heh heh…… Well, uh……… *laughs nervously* here you go, I guess…………**

_**I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: So, uh… You're Emmett Cullen, huh?**

**Emmett: Last time I checked, yeah. At least, I think so… Let me go ask.**

**Me: Wait, who are you going to ask?**

**Emmett: Um, I'm not sure. Hold on, maybe Edward can hear me from here.**

**Me: Uh… Okay……?**

**Emmett: **_**Edward, if you can hear my thoughts from wherever you are, I need you for a minute.**_

**Me: *waits patiently, whistles tunelessly* **

***Edward runs in through window***

**Edward: Hello, Emmett. What can I help you with?**

**Emmett: Am I really Emmett Cullen? **

**Edward: Um… Yes… Why exactly do you ask, **_**Emmett? **_

**Emmett: *gestures to me* Well, she asked, and I needed a definite answer. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't some insane Emmett imposter. Because if that were the case, that would… Well, that would just be strange.**

**Edward: *looks at me* And who, I pray thee, are you?**

**Me: *chuckles nervously* I'm, um, the author of this story. *Shows Edward the fanfiction***

**Edward: Um, that's interesting…… How exactly did you know about all of us this well?**

**Me: Funny thing about that….**

**Emmett: We're in books, bro! *shows Edward Twilight series***

**Edward: Wait, so this woman, this Stephenie Meyer, **_**created **_**all of us? Our families, our situations, our **_**lives?**_

**Emmett: Well, yeah, kind of…**

**Me: But, you're still real in my mind! And in the mind of countless other teenage girls (and a few boys) across the globe!!**

**Edward: So, are you saying that we don't even **_**exist…?**_

**Emmett: Well, technically, no. We don't exist. But, Stephenie brought us to life, and so have so many Fanfiction authors! Especially Victoria here (that's her name).**

**Edward: *to me* Wait, so you didn't help Stephenie in the writing process…?**

**Me: Unfortunately, no. I own no part of you, Emmett, or anything (or anybody) that has anything to do with your world. All I own is my own story. **

**Edward: So, this didn't actually happen…?**

**Me: Nope. **

**Edward: But, I **_**did **_**run away. I **_**did **_**leave Bella. My family **_**did**_** stay with the Denali coven. Why didn't **_**this**_** happen?**

**Me: Because, Stephenie didn't make this part of the series. She wrote your actual life, I just added some stuff… I hope you don't mind……**

**Emmett: We don't mind at all. But, I think your readers are getting impatient. You should let them read the story. **

**Edward: Wait, they can see what we are talking about…?**

**Me: Well of course they can! You see, this is called a Disclaimer, dear Edward. I'm trying to prove that, as depressing as it may be, I own no part of the Twilight series. So, naturally, people have to see what I'm saying so I can prove my point. If they couldn't I could get thrown in the Big House!**

**Edward: The Big House…?**

**Me: *sighs in frustration* You know, you're not this stupid in the books… Yes. The Big House. The Slammer. The Clink. The Cooler. Ringing any bells…?**

**Edward: *stares at me blankly***

**Emmett: Dude, she could go to jail.**

**Edward: Oh… Well, I knew that…! I was just testing Emmett. He needs a vocabulary lesson. **

**Emmett: *Gets all defensive* Hey! I knew what it meant! **

**Me: *foresees a fight of mass proportions happening between the brothers* Okay then, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the world's longest (and possibly strangest) Disclaimer! Now, read on, my pets! *turns to Cullen brothers* Guys, calm down…! People can "hear" you!!!!! **

***Cullen brothers glance around sheepishly, Edward dashes out the window***

**Emmett: (To me) Well, that was… strange… So, what do you say we go for a hike…? *smiles hopefully***

**Me: As much as I would LOVE that, I have to finish this…**

**Emmett: Oh. Right. *turns away***

**Me: Aww, Emmett! Don't do that…! You said it yourself; my readers are getting impatient. I'm not even really sure why they're still reading this… You can help me, if you'd like. Then we can go hiking!**

**Emmett: You're right. Here, how about I type for you? It'll be done quicker! And, I have to agree with you on something else. Why **_**are**_** they still reading this? You got your point across that you don't own the Twilight series. Why would they keep reading our personal conversation?**

**Me: I don't know. A lot of readers tell me that the Disclaimers I come up with are really funny, but I don't see how. We're just talking…! Wait… Our conversations aren't funny, are they…?!**

**Emmett: Um, well… We technically aren't talking. You're just talking to yourself in your head like I'm actually here…**

**Me: Shhh!!! They don't know that…! **

**Emmett: Oh. Well, uh… *to you* Gotta go!! Just read the chapter, okay…? Okay. Later, guys!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_***Edward's POV***_

As I walked through the front door of the home of the Denali coven, Alice danced down the stairs to greet me. "Edward!" she cried, overjoyed. "I've seen everything. I know, I know. You told me not to watch for your future, but I just **had** to." I glowered at her, rather miffed. I _had_ told her not to watch for me, but I could understand why she did. I hadn't seen her in months, and I am certain that she had been worried about me. Had I been in her position, I would have done the same, so I would not hold it over her head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes when I saw what she was thinking. "Go ahead," I mumbled. She squealed in delight and ran into my arms. She squeezed my waist tightly, ecstatic over my arrival. _I'm so glad you came back, Edward, _she thought. _I've missed you!! _ _But, now my favorite brother is here, and I can finally relax._

I chuckled. "So, who is this 'favorite brother' you're thinking about?" She looked hat me and rolled her eyes. She smacked my arm playfully. "Gee, I wonder…" _You, stupid…!_

Emmett strolled down the stairs, trying to look oblivious to my arrival. He paused, looked around the room, and did a double take. That was when things got a bit dramatic, as they often do when Emmett is involved. His eyes widened, he gasped theatrically, and yelled "Hey, bro!! How's it been?! Aw, man! You're here!!" He ran to my side and mock-punched my shoulder. "Dude, I can't believe it!!"

"Emmett, you knew that I was here…"

"Did not!! I don't know what you're talking about…!"

"But I heard your-" I started to say, but rather than spoiling the moment, I just chuckled and replied, "Okay, man. Sure you didn't…" Alice's wind chime-like giggles joined in, as well as Emmett's booming laughter. The rest of my family entered the room then, as did Tanya's. Esme hugged me, Carlisle patted my back, Rose squeezed my hand, and Jasper and I pounded fists. _Thanks for coming back, Ed,_ he thought.

"Actually," I said to him. "I need to talk to everybody about that." I turned my attention to the rest of my family, not acknowledging the Denalis. "As some of you may already know," I glanced at Jasper and shot a playfully dirty look at Alice. "I returned to Forks this past weekend. I had written to Bella, and I had to make sure that she read my letter. I stayed the night to monitor her, and she was in an awful condition. I realized that I caused her more pain in leaving than I ever could have imagined. I cannot just simply return, so I have decided that I am going to stay in our home for a while. Nobody will know of my whereabouts, and it's not permanent. I just want to make sure that Bella is alright."

Five pairs of golden eyes widened at my words; Alice just looked smug, as she already knew of my decision.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "If you believe that this is the right thing to do, Son, then I'm with you."

"Yes, honey," Esme said as she rubbed my back tentatively. "All we want is for you to be happy. I've known from the beginning that Bella would make that happen. I agree with Carlisle; we should go." I smiled warmly-as warmly as a vampire could-at her. It was still unbelievable that Esme could hold so much love for others in her still heart.

_This is ridiculous…!_ Rosalie was screaming at me in her head. _She's the reason you made us leave in the first place! Now, just because she sheds a few tears, you go running back there like it's nothing! You're just__—_She cut off when a furious snarl ripped up my throat. _Calm down already. It's true, and you __**know**__ it!!_ I growled at her again, but with less brutality.

"Edward," Esme whispered. "Edward, it's okay. We're here for you." She threw a meaningful glance in Rosalie's direction. "We're **all** here for you."

"Hah…!" Rose scoffed. "Well, you may be, but I sure as Hell am not!"

"Aww, Rose… C'mon," Emmett complained.

"No, Emmett. I'm tired of having to move from place to place because of **his** dysfunctional relationship! I'm. Staying. Here!" She stormed out of the house towards the forest. Emmett looked out the door after her, rolled his eyes, and shot an apologetic look at me. _Sorry, man. Just ignore her, okay? She's just blowing off steam. I'm sure she'll come around. _

"I'm not so sure about that, Em," I replied. "I **do** understand her anger, though. It's not fair for me to be asking so much of all of you." I turned my attention back to the rest of my family. "It's not your responsibility to follow me everywhere because of my feelings for Bella." I listened, as I was speaking, to Alice's thoughts as she saw my decision.

"No…!" She shrieked as she shot to her feet and leaped over to me. "No, you are **NOT **going without me!"

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I have to go alone. Rose is right; you all should not have to move all the time because of me. I have decided to go by myself, and that is final. I do not want to see any of you abandoning your lives for mistakes that I have made. You already have once, and, I swear on my mother's grave, you will never have to again. This is **my** problem to solve, and mine alone. I'm sorry."

_You know, _she replied in her mind, _I see what Bella meant when she said that you act like everything is your fault. It's __**really**__ annoying._

I chuckled, remembering how many times Bella had yelled at me about that. "I'm sorry that I can't blame this on you, Alice." She stuck her tongue out sourly and returned to take Jasper's hand.

_Are you sure, Son? Is this __**really**__ how you want to go about this…?_

"Yes, Carlisle. This is something that must be done. And, well, it would be better for all sides of the situation if you all stayed here. Plus, I would **hate** to see Rosalie upset!" I said with mock horror. A low hiss made its way into the house the front door; we all laughed, knowing it was her.

"Aw, Rose," Emmett called out the door. "Come on, babe. He didn't mean it. We're just jokin' around…!" She hissed again in reply. _Ugh…_ he thought. _Sometimes she can be so ridiculous. Should I go get her, or talk to her or something…?_

"Go ahead, Emmett. I'll still be here when you get back. Besides, I would like for her to be here when I _do_ leave."

"You got it, Ed." He ran out the door to Rosalie.

Tanya walked over to me then, her thoughts sad and mildly jealous. "Edward, I'm not sure that this is the right thing to do. What if going back just makes it harder on Bella?"

"Ah, Tanya. It's nice to see you, too," I said pointedly.

She chuckled at herself for the lack of a proper greeting. "I'm terribly sorry. Let's start over, shall we?" She hugged me for a quick second and took a step back, but kept my hand in hers. "How are you, Edward? It's been too long."

"Indeed it has… I am well, but not as well as I could be. And yourself? How have you been?"

"I suppose I could say the same."

"Really? Well, I am sorry to hear that. Would you like to explain to me what is causing this feeling?"

"Oh, it's nothing important." What she said out loud and what I overheard in her thoughts were entirely different. _What does he see in Bella? I don't understand why she's so important. She's just a stupid little human. Why can't he see that I'm better for him than she is? She just keeps pulling him further down. He deserves better…!_

I gave an exasperated sigh; this wasn't the first time that I had heard something like this. "Tanya, you may think that I deserve better, but Bella is better than anything that I ever could have wished for. I love her, and no one else. I apologize for the fact that this is not your ideal situation."

She looked rather embarrassed. _Damn! How could I have forgotten that he could read minds…?! _She dropped my hand and stepped back farther.

_Edward,_ Jasper thought. _Edward, she's getting kind of angry about this. _He was referring to Tanya's internal reaction to what I had said. _Should I take care of it?_

I nodded once, without looking at him. Though he wasn't thinking clearly, I knew that he had seen me because everything was suddenly extremely calm. Emmett and Rosalie reentered the house, and I could hear in her thoughts that Rose _wanted_ to still be mad at me, but Jasper was making that impossible. Emmett was smiling like the worlds biggest idiot, his head swirling around a deal that he made with Rose; a deal that I **really** didn't need to know about. In other words, he offered his… services… to get her to suck it up and come inside. I shuddered internally as he swam around his thoughts in sheer glee.

I tried-not without effort-to refocus myself on the situation at hand. "Tanya," I said gently. "I understand your 'worrying' about- Emmett, please…!" I shouted at my brother. "At least **try** to control your thoughts! In the sacred name of all that is holy, I can't even think straight!!" He grinned uncomfortably, chuckled once without humor, and tried to focus. Alice couldn't help but giggle a bit at the combination of my sudden outburst and his expression.

"Thank you…" I turned back to Tanya. "As I was saying, I understand your 'worrying' about Bella, but this has got to be done. I will not make myself known to her unless I find it absolutely necessary."

She responded with, "Well, what situation could present itself that would cause you to-" That was all she got to say before I had to say something. "Emmett, do you **mind?!** This is **serious!!"** I looked at Jasper. "Please, Jazz, help me with him…?" A fresh tranquility settled in the room. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." _What's going on in his head, anyway…? _I looked him in the eye, shook my head, and gave him a look that said "you _**really**_ don't want to know…" he rolled his eyes. _That bad, huh?_

"You can be **sure** of that." Jasper chuckled at my choice in words and shook his head at Emmett. _Sometimes he can be so immature…_

"Please," Carlisle said, a rather impatient ring in his voice; an unusual thing to hear from him. "We have to focus now, boys. This is no laughing matter." _I'm tired of seeing Edward so depressed and lonely. It's time there was some happiness in his life. We have to get him back to Bella. He needs her more than he knows._

It's simply astounding how much my family cared about me. I felt the smile slowly spread across my face as I watched my father's expression. He looked back at me and grinned lovingly. _You heard that, didn't you, Son? _I nodded, my smile still in place. It was moments like these that made me Carlisle saved me all those years ago. I would never have experienced so much love; the love of a parent, the love of a sibling, and the love of, well, of a one true love. The only love I ever would have felt was a love for my country, and a love for the pride I felt in being a soldier. I would have missed out on so much.

_Edward, I'm sorry that I got so angry before. I just… I hate watching you tear yourself apart for her. I know that you love her, and… I know that she loves you, too. I have never had to deal with anything like this before. Everything I wanted… it was always given to me. Well, you know my story. I guess what I'm trying to say is… thank you. For letting us stay here. And… I'm sorry that this is so hard for you. Good luck. _

"Thank you, Rosalie," I whispered, my eyes trained on the floor beneath my feet. I knew how difficult it was for Rose to apologize to somebody. It isn't her fault that she is this way; she was just never in a situation as a child where apologies were necessary on her part. She wasn't raised to be conscious of others. I looked up at her, and she was staring off into space; clearly avoiding eye contact. "That really means a lot. I would hate leaving on a bad note with you; with anyone, for that matter." I glanced over at Tanya, only to see that she had backed further into the corner of the room. I grinned at her, trying to ease her embarrassment over her previous thoughts. She gave a small, timid smile in return.

"I still can **not** believe that you would go without me," Alice grumbled under her breath.

"I truly _am_ sorry, Alice. But, as I said earlier, it would just be better if everybody else stayed here. This is a solo job."

"Fine…" Her lower lip jutted out just the slightest bit, and her eyebrows came together in frustration. Everybody, with the exception of Emmett, chuckled at her child-like expression. Emmett, rather than chuckling, decided that poking fun at her would be much more than acceptable.

Between bursts of laughter, he managed to say, "Alice… you look... like a… f-five year… old girl… that was-… wasn't allowed… to have… a cookie!" I really wasn't entirely sure if his words were as funny as he thought they were, but he began to roar with laughter.

_Well,_ Rose thought. _At least __**he**__ thinks his jokes are funny… _In hearing this, I couldn't help but to laugh a little louder.

Alice realized that she was making a fool out of herself, and her face relaxed. When Jasper calmed the remainder of us down, Carlisle asked me when I planned to leave. "The sooner the better, really," was my reply.

"Will you be driving? You may take my car, if you wish."

"Thank you, Father, but I would much rather run. The fresh air will help to clear my mind, so that I may think more clearly."

"If that is what you wish, my son."

I looked toward the front door, and Jasper could feel my anxiousness. _Go, Edward, _he thought. _You need her, and she needs you. Believe me, I can feel it. I'll be here if you need my help. _

I nodded to my adopted brother, and the rest of my family could almost taste my departure in the air. We said our goodbyes, and before I could say, "I'm coming, Bella," I was out the door and running toward my one, true love.


	8. Reaction

**Hey there, everybody…! This isn't going to be my most exciting chapter ever-it's just a filler, so to speak. It does get a bit dramatic, so don't worry. You won't get **_**completely **_**bored. Well, Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Alright, it's true. I… lied...! I told you all that I owned no part of the Twilight series, and I lied. There is a **_**small**_** portion of the Twilight series that I own. And… that part is… the part that doesn't even exist…! That's right. I own no **_**existing**_** part of the series, but that doesn't mean that I own my own little imaginary part, right…? …Right…? Well, I can see that I'm getting no response out of **_**you,**_** so I might as well just GO!!!!! *stifles a sniffle* Just go, already!! Read the chapter and leave me to my loneliness…!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_***Bella's POV***_

I sat in the center of my bed, holding my knees to my chest, until I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Bella? Are you up yet?" It was Charlie. "I just got a call from Jacob. He's wondering where you are. Bella…?" He cracked my door open and peered in, only to find me hyperventilating in a fetal position. Not exactly a healthy sight in a father's eyes. "Bella…?!" I was staring at the blanket in front of me, but out of the corner of my eye I saw my door swing open. It smacked against the wall as Charlie's heavy footsteps approached from the doorway. He sat down next to me, put his hand on my back, and tried to catch my eye. "Bella, what's wrong?" There was an urgent, worried tone in his voice. I met his gaze and mumbled something that didn't sound like anything remotely close to English. _What's wrong with me…? This isn't __**that**__ big of a deal. It's not __**that**__ major, right? Get it together and talk to Charlie!!_

I tried to clear my throat, but ended up coughing until I could barely breathe. Charlie rubbed and patted my back until I could breathe, the worried expression on his face only intensifying.

"Bella, please, tell me what happened…! Did you have another nightmare? I've never seen you react to a dream this way, though… What's wrong?"

My breaths came in short, staggered gasps. "It… was just… a dream… A very… bad… dream…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I just shook my head slowly, my eyes back on the blanket at my feet.

"Alright, well, I'm calling Jacob to tell him you're not coming. I'm not letting you out of the house like this."

"No, dad… I… I have to… go to… Jake's place… today… I promised." It became easier to calm down as I thought about the day ahead of me. My breathing gradually became more normal. I looked up at Charlie and said more clearly, "I promised Jake that go down to La Push today. I can't back out on him because of a stupid nightmare." I was debating on whether or not I would tell Jacob about my nightmare when I saw him.

"Bella… I don't know… I feel like I should be keeping an eye on you. I'm not completely comfortable letting you out when I just walked in here and you looked like you'd just been attacked by a ghost…!"

"Dad, I'll be fine, I promise! I'm just going to hang with Jake for the day. It's not like we're going bungee jumping or anything. Come on…"

"Well… At least let me drive you there, okay? I won't hover; I'll take Billy over to Harry Clearwater's place to watch the game."

I groaned internally. I didn't need an escort, but he was probably right. After what I had just experienced, I most likely shouldn't be driving. "That sounds reasonable enough. Hey, what time is it, anyway?"

"It's almost twelve thirty. Why?"

"Crap…! I told Jake that I'd be there by eleven! Okay, uh, give me five minutes to get ready, and then we can go." I shot out of bed and buzzed to my closet for a pair of jeans.

"Hey, slow down, Kiddo… Jake can survive for another half an hour without you."

"No, you don't get it. I told him that I'd spend the whole day with him. Now, please, get out so I can change."

He rolled his eyes as he stood up. "'Gee, thanks, Dad, for making sure I was okay.' Oh, you're welcome, Bella. That's what I'm here for. 'But, who knows what would have happened if you didn't come in…? I very well could owe you my life…!' No, no, Bella. I'm your father; it's my job…!"

I sighed. "Sorry, Dad. Thanks for snapping me out of it. Although I'm not sure that I owe you my life… Thank you. Happy now?"

He smiled with a sarcastic brand of smugness. "Extremely."

I rolled my eyes and all but shoved him out of my room. As I hunted in my closet for something clean to wear, my thoughts began to wander back to the previous evening. I had known Edward was there; who else would it have been? I knew it was him when I saw the eyes in the eyes in the woods, when somebody came through my room and opened the letter, and I knew it was him when a new note appeared on the back of that very letter. I remembered wishing that he would come and stay with me, but knowing in my heart that he wouldn't. _Then why does it feel like he did…?_

_He didn't want me. He __**told**__ me that he didn't want me…! Why is he doing this? It doesn't make any sense. He left me, and now he's lying to make me feel better. But, he doesn't love me anymore, if he ever really did… So, why does he care so much about how I feel now…? _While I was thinking, I had changed into jeans and a ratty old tee shirt. Hanging out with Jake wasn't exactly glamorous, so there was no need to look great. I returned to my bed and flopped down to think some more.

It smelled like him.

He **was** here. He **did **lie next to me in my bed. In my dream, at the end, I really **was** feeling and hearing him. The things he said sounded so pure and soft, I could easily pick which words were truly his and which words were created by my imagination.

I suddenly realized something. That dream symbolically revealed everything that I had been feeling in the past six months. It truly scared me. I wasn't entirely sure if there was any part of me that **ever **thought of Edward as a monster, but who knows? I had basically locked away and ignored all of my emotions since he left, so maybe I did feel that way at some point. I couldn't be sure.

Only when I heard Charlie coming up the stairs did I realize that that I had my face buried in my blanket, inhaling the sweet aroma that I knew so well.

There was a knock on my door. "Bella? You just about ready?"

"I'll be out in a minute." I didn't want to tear myself away from the comforting, familiar smell. It seemed like ages since this scent had touched my nose, and I couldn't bring myself to break away from it, for fear that it might fade if I did.

I inhaled deeply over and over again, nearly worshipping the quilt. I stared at my alarm clock as I breathed, and when a minute passed, I took two of the deepest breaths I have ever taken, savoring the fragrance. I stood and made my way to the door, when I noticed the window.

It was closed…

_I know I opened it last night… _I smiled to myself and opened it again. I looked deeply into the woods, not sure exactly what it was that I was trying to see. I shrugged and turned to go.

"How are you feeling?" I wasn't even halfway down the stairs before Charlie asked.

"I'm better, thanks. Like I said, I just had a bad dream. It just freaked me out a little." I was proud of myself for the blasé tone in my voice.

"Okay…" He looked skeptical, but he let it go. "Well, come on then. You were in a rush to get to Jacob's before. Now you've got me needing to get there so I don't miss the game. Oh, and, uh, Jake called again. He said he'll take you to breakfast at a diner in La Push."

"Okay…?"

"Well, I told him you just woke up from a nightmare and you were kind of shaky, so he wants to make sure you're okay." I sighed heavily. I didn't need, or want, to be handed any special treatment. As far as everybody else knew, I just had a bad dream. No big deal…! I mean, come on. It's not like I hadn't had any nightmares before; especially during these past dreadfully long six months. Unfortunately, there were three people that knew what **really **happened last night.

Jasper, myself, and_him. _

As I mentally said the names of the people who **did** know, my stomach growled as though it hadn't received nourishment in weeks.

"Don't try arguing," Charlie said over his shoulder as he headed to the door. "I'm sure people in China heard that and are screaming 'EAT! EAT!'" Sheesh, Bella… Have you eaten _**anything**_ this week?"

"Yes, doctor," I said sarcastically. "I had an apple yesterday. Aren't those supposed to keep you away?"

"Alright, alright. No need for the attitude. I'm your father. It's my job to be concerned."

"Since when are **you** the anxious parent?"

"Since you almost gave me a heart attack up there. Seriously, Bella. Don't do that to me."

"Sorry, Dad. I just, well, I just kind of freaked, I guess." I gave him a quick hug before I walked out to the truck. I was just about to get in when I heard Charlie from the door.

"Hey, hey, hey…! I told you _I_ was driving up there. That means that you get in on the **other **side."

"Oh. Sorry, Dad. It's just natural now, I guess." I hadn't had to surrender the driver's seat of my truck over to anybody since _he_ left.

I walked over to the passenger side, quite reluctantly, I might add, and climbed in. The seat was surprisingly cold, even through my jeans. I jumped bit as I sat down.

"You alright there?" Charlie asked as he sat down behind the wheel.

"I'm fine," I answered as I buckled my seatbelt. "The seat was just cold."

"Huh. My seat is fine. Maybe you're just a little nuts up here." He smiled and tapped his temple with two fingers.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to a squirrel that was sitting on the ground, staring intently into the forest. I followed its gaze and watched a shrub tremble as an invisible movement shook its leaves. I didn't see anything else, so I looked back at the squirrel, only to find that it was gone.

As my truck roared to life and pulled out of the driveway, I shook my head twice quickly, trying to clear my mind of what I had just seen.

We were quiet through most of the ride, up until we were just at the La Push border. "Did you get an air freshener or something…?" Charlie asked me suddenly.

"No… Why…?"

"No reason. The truck just smells different. Good… but different."

"Smells the same to me…"

"Oh well. Maybe I'm going crazy, too…!" He cracked a smile.

"Maybe." Truth be told, I was lying. Well, I technically wasn't lying, I was just telling a half truth, I guess you could call it. The truck did smell the same… as my blanket did this morning. It did smell the same… as it used to after _he _drove it. I couldn't get in trouble for lying because I never said what the truck smelled the same _as._

Half truths rock.

We were silent again until we pulled up to Jacob's house. Naturally, upon hearing my truck, Jake ran outside to greet me.

"Bella! I heard what happened…! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jake. But, uh… I'm over here."

Jake was so busy being worried about me that he didn't realize that I wasn't driving. He ran to where I usually was-behind the wheel-and was yelling in Charlie's ear.

"Oh, uh… Hey, Charlie. Sorry 'bout that…" He laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Where's your dad?"

"He's up in the house. Kitchen, I think." He walked past the front of the truck to the passenger door, and attempted to help me out.

"I'm fine, Jake. I had a bad dream. It's not like I fell down the stairs, or anything."

"No, but knowing you, you might. That's why I'm helping…!" He laughed at his own words.

"I heard Charlie chuckle as he walked into the house. I stuck my tongue out at both of them, acting like a complete juvenile. Jacob only laughed harder when he saw my face.

"C'mon. I'm taking you to breakfast."

I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could get a word out, he casually draped his long arm around my shoulders and said sternly, "And I don't want to hear any complaints from you. I'm taking you to the diner, and you're going to eat." He added this bit under his breath, "Even if I have to shove the food down your throat."

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his waist. I saluted with my free hand and said "Yes, Sir!"We laughed together at his attempted authority.

The diner was within walking distance-according to Jake-so we started down the road. When we were out of view of the house, he leaned down to rest his cheek on the top of my head. As soon as he made contact, he jumped back four feet.

"Jake…?! What's wrong?"

"You… you smell… just like… like… t-the clearing yesterday…!"


	9. Interruptions

**A Letter From Edward, chapter 9: "Interruptions"**

**Hey, everybody!!!! Oh. My. God. I need to thank all of you SOOOOO much!!! I have officially reached over 105 reviews!!!!! Can you believe it?!?! I know, neither can I. I never thought that my story would do this well. You guys are the best. I love you all so much!!!!! You guys truly are my reason for sticking with this. If I didn't have you all there supporting me, I probably wouldn't have even bothered going this far. And, I swear, for all of you guys, that I will keep this story going until it is perfect. Again, thank you, and I love you all!!!**

…**Wow… **

**105!!! **

**Okay, so I had it in my head that I was going to do **_**much**_ **better with updating. In other words, I wouldn't take as long to update. Unfortunately, my mother told me that I needed to be studying for finals, then I actually HAD my finals, and then it was my birthday(15, baby!!), and then I want away, so I haven't gotten a chance to update. But, I promise to mend my ways…! And, after much agony, here is chapter nine!!!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: You know, Emmett, I heard something kind of scary last night…**

**Emmett: *angry and protective expression on face* What was it? Did somebody try to hurt you?**

**Me: Well… I wouldn't say **_**that…**_

**Emmett: Well then, what was it…? I need to know if I've got to pound somebody into the dirt…!**

**Me: Well, I was asleep in bed when I was woken up by a creaking sound. Then, all of a sudden, there was this voice whispering to me. But, it was… in my head…**

**Emmett: *takes a cautious step back* Um… what did it say…? **

**Me: Well, it sounded like… almost like… *eyes start to water***

**Emmett: *runs to my side, wraps arms around my shoulders* Hey, what is it? You know you can tell me anything. What's going on?**

**Me: Well, it sounded like… Stephenie…**

**Emmett: *confused* Meyer…?**

**Me: *nods slowly* **

**Emmett: What did she say?**

**Me: Well, she told me to watch where I step… That she's everywhere…**

**Emmett: *protective and threatening* Don't worry. I'll keep you safe.**

**Me: *hugs Emmett's waist, buries head into him* Thank you.**

**Emmett: But, **_**why**_** did she say that…?**

**Me: *sniffles* She said that… that I… I don't own any part of Twilight. But, I already knew that.**

**Emmett: *confused (again)* But… if you already knew that…?**

**Me: That's what I was wondering… I suppose she just wanted to scare me… Maybe it has something to do with me claiming ownership of an imaginary part of Twilight in my last Disclaimer… Maybe… I'm not allowed to own even an imaginary part…**

**Emmett: *protective (yes… again)* Well, as long as you stick with me, you'll be alright.**

**Me: *looks up at him* R-really…?**

**Emmett: *smiles, nods* You betcha.**

**Me: *hugs him tighter* Oh, thank you, Emmett…!**

**Emmett: *runs hand through my hair, comforting* Always. *looks up into… well, nothing really…* You hear me, Stephenie? She doesn't own any part of Twilight. Not even the imaginary part. None. **

**Stephenie (voice from nowhere): *scary whisper* Very well…**

**Emmett: *looks back at me* See? You're safe.**

**Me: *smiles* Thank you…! **

**Emmett: Hey, that's what I'm here for, right?**

**Me: Well, I wouldn't say **_**that**__…_ ***kisses his cheek***

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_***Jacob's POV***_

_What is that…? Why does she smell like that?_

"Jake? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine… You just… your hair… I-it's…" I was still so thrown off by the smell in Bella's hair… I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Jacob…?" She started walking over to me, no doubt trying to make me feel better, that ever-protective chick. As she got closer, that disgusting smell got stronger, and I had to cover my face with my hand 'cause it burned my nose. I turned away and threw my hand up to make her stop moving.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Jake… My hair smells fine to me… maybe you're just going crazy," she said with a playful smile. I half-turned to roll my eyes at her. She dropped the sense of humor when she realized I was serious.

"Seriously, Jake… Are you feeling alright…? Do you want me to go home?"

Did I want that nasty smell to go away? Yes. But did I want Bella to leave? Hell no…! _Get it together, Jacob! It's not that bad, right?_ I slowly stood up straight, trying to keep myself under control. My hands were trembling so hard that I had to press the one covering my nose harder into my face to keep it still. Everything inside me screamed things like "Enemy!" "Fight!" "Defend!" "Kill!" But, come on… Why would I want-or need-to fight Bella? So she had some weird smell on her that burned my nose like Hell. That didn't make her a threat.

I took one last deep breath in my hand before I uncovered my face. _Ugh… So gross…! Get over it, man. Come on, today's the day, and that frikken small is __**not**__ going to ruin it! _I shook my head and squared my shoulders, building up confidence. "I'm good. Sorry 'bout that. I… don't know what that was… Never mind. You ready, Bells?" I reached my hand out to her and waited for her to take it. When she did I said, "It's time for breakfast. You're going to love this place."

We didn't really talk all that much while we walked. That seriously brought my confidence down. _How am I supposed to tell her if she won't even talk to me? _I mentally smacked myself. _C'mon, Jacob. You can do this…! Just… get it over with, man! You've got no idea what she'll say. Do it!_

_***Bella's POV***_

As Jake offered me his hand, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. One minute we were talking and laughing and having fun, and the next, he was four feet away from me, bent over and covering his face like somebody had released toxic gas into the air. _I hope he's okay… Does my hair really smell…?_ I, very inconspicuously, turned my head into my hair and sniffed it. It smelled just like my shampoo. _Wow… Déjà vu…! This is like my first day at school when Ed__- -_ I stopped that thought in its tracks. I was with Jacob; I didn't need to be doubling over in pain in the middle of the street. Granted, it was a quieter street than my own, but I didn't need to give Jake another heart attack.

"So…" I asked after a while. "Which diner are we going to?" I was tired of the awkward silences, so I had to speak to him.

"Well," he answered. I looked up at his face, and he looked kind of relieved to be talking again. "There's only one great diner in La Push."

"Okay… What's it called?"

At that very moment, there was a break in the trees on the side of the road. Centered in the clearing was a quaint little diner hiding behind what very well could have been the world's smallest parking lot.

The diner was a squat little building made entirely of wood and stone. It looked more like a log cabin than anything else. There was a small porch with three wooden rocking chairs, a small round table, and a porch swing. Smoke was rising from a stone chimney, and there was even a rosebush on either side of the porch steps. It had a very homey feel to it, and I half expected a woman in a red and white checked apron to lay a freshly baked pie on the windowsill to cool.

I looked at the sign and almost fell over laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

After I gathered myself enough to speak, I answered, "Full Moon Diner? Kind of ironic, don't you think?" I had to stifle a giggle.

Jake rolled his eyes and groaned. "Bella, you _know_ we don't need a full moon to phase. C'mon, seriously."

"I know, I know. It's just… funny…!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." We shared a round of chuckles as we walked across the lot and up the steps. We waited on the porch until we were calm, and Jacob opened the door and extended his arm through it, making a "Ladies First" kind of gesture.

I walked in and immediately wished that I had worn a nicer outfit. It may have seemed quaint from the outside, but I felt strangely out of place when I looked around the interior. I noted that nobody was dressed any better than I was, but it just seemed to be too nice for tee shirts.

Jake caught me tugging and patting my shirt, trying to smooth out any and all wrinkles. He put his hand on my back and his mouth to my ear, trying to ignore the smell; I felt him cringe for a second, but he composed himself and whispered, "Don't worry 'bout the shirt, Bells. You look fine. If it makes you feel any better, we get shirtless guys in here all the time…!" I breathed out a silent laugh and whispered back. "Would those 'shirtless guys' happen to be you and the rest of the Pack?" He was silent for a moment as he looked at me.

"Maybe…"

We laughed as we went to sit in a booth by a window and looked at our menus. "So," he said. "This is where it all happened." He made a big gesture with his arm, showing me that he was referring to the whole diner.

"Where all _what_ happened…?"

He shot me a look that was a strange combination of disapproval and exasperation. "Wow, Bella… You really didn't listen yesterday in the car, did you…?"

I looked down at the table, embarrassed, and shook my head. "I was a little… distracted. I'm sorry."

He put his hand on top of mine where it was resting on the table and said "Don't worry 'bout it. We all have those days."

"Thanks, Jake." The waitress walked over then, asking if she could get us anything to drink.

"Can I just get an ice water?" I could never figure out why, but whenever I ordered something, it almost always came out as a question. I've been that way since I was a child.

"Sure. How about you, Jacob?"

"I'm kind of in an orange juice mood this morning, Eileen."

"Alright, sweetheart. And when I come back, I want you to introduce me to little friend here, okay?" She winked at me and patted my shoulder as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"So, Jake, what were you saying before?"

"Oh, yeah…! Well, this is very place where Quil, Embry, and I walked into the girl's room. Boy, was that interesting…" He chuckled as he remembered the experience.

Eileen came back with our drinks, and insisted that Jake introduce me before she took our orders.

"Eileen," he started. "This is Bella. Bells, meet Eileen. She was my math tutor when I was in sixth grade."

"It's nice to finally meet one of Jacob's friends that can keep their shirt on…!" I could feel the heat creeping up my neck and spreading across my face after her comment.

"Eileen," Jacob complained. "Really? Did you **have **to say that…?"

"Well, honey, it's only the truth." She laughed when Jake huffed out a sigh and looked off out the window. "So, what can I get for you, darlin'?" She whipped a pad and pencil out of her apron pocket, and looked at me.

"Um…" I glanced down at my menu. "I'll just have a cheese omelette, I guess."

"Sure. Swiss, Cheddar, or American?"

"American, please. And, um… Can you ask the chef not to put onions in it?"

"Of course." She smiled. I was taken aback at how perfect and white her teeth were. The contrast of them against her skin was greater than Jacob's. Her skin was also a bit darker than his, so that could have added to the effect.

"Jake? What do you want, sweetheart?" Still focused out the window, he let out a breath I didn't realize he was holding and said "I'll just have my usual."

"Alright, then. I'll have that out for you soon."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. After she disappeared into the kitchen, I looked at Jake questioningly. "Jake? What's up with you today?" He was still staring out the window, and I was getting kind of worried. He didn't answer for a moment, but then he sighed and shook his head quickly, as if he was trying to shake away a disturbing thought.

"Well, like I said, we all have those days, right?"

"Yeah, we all do. Now…" I wasn't sure if this was going to be a touchy subject, but I had to know. "Why does that… smell… bother you so much?"

"I… don't know, Bells. It's so sweet that… it's nauseating. It's like snorting straight bleach… with eleven pounds of… I don't even know. It's disgusting, and… it just burns. But, the really weird part is, when I smelled it, all kinds of alarms went off. It was like 'Danger approaching, prepare to attack!' But, why would I need to attack you? You're not dangerous. To anybody but yourself, that is," he added with an evil grin.

I tried smiling back, but it looked as uneasy as I felt. I was causing _Jacob_ pain now, too? Was there _anybody _that I wasn't hurting?

"Bells…? You okay…?" Great. He was worrying about **me** now.

"Yeah… I'm fine. It just seems like…" My voice trailed off.

"Seems like what…?"

"Never mind," I said with a wave of my hand, ridding the air of my words. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything, okay?"

He looked suspicious. He opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it before words could come out.

"Listen, Bella… There's, uh… something I want to talk to you about." He looked down at his hands, folded in his lap, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was blushing. I cocked my head to one side, my brows furrowing in concern.

"What's up, Jacob…?"

"Well, it's just… you and me have been close for a while now, and… I, um…" he glanced up at me. "Bella, I think I'm "

"Well, here you are, kids," Eileen exclaimed as she set our food down on the table. I straightened up and smiled at her. "Enjoy!" I could hear Jake grumbling something about 'perfect timing' as I thanked her. After she walked away, I looked back at Jake, and my eyes almost popped out of my skull as my jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Jake…! How much do you eat…?!" Sitting in front of him was a huge stack of pancakes, three oversized waffles, sausage, bacon, a plate of scrambled eggs and home fries, French toast, and two extra large corn muffins. "That's your usual?"

"Um…" he said through a mouthful of eggs. After he swallowed, he grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, yeah…"

"Wow. Okay…? So, er, what was it you needed to talk about…?" I asked him as he was about to shovel another forkful of eggs into his mouth. His mouth closed and he slowly lowered the fork back down onto his plate.

"Oh… yeah… Well, we've been friends for a while now, and… You know what? Never mind." He shook his head like he was ashamed of himself, and chuckled without humor. "Look at me… I'm such an idiot." He picked up his fork and shoved the eggs into his mouth.

"Jake, you are **not **an idiot. If there's something you want to talk about with me, then let's talk."

He sighed and looked up from his plate. "Bella… Are you sure…?"

"Of course I am." I rested my arms on the table and leaned closer, ready for whatever he needed to say.

"Well… Okay." He put his fork down and sat up straighter, steadying himself. "Bella, I think I'm in lo "

**"JAKE!!!!" **Embry crashed through the door of the diner, making half of the patrons, including myself, jump into the air, the other half, which included Jake, turn and curse under their breath. "We gotta book it, man. We've got a problem. A really, really big problem."


	10. Best Of Me

**Hey, guys…! *sighs* You have no idea how good it feels to have my hands on this keyboard again… The amount of depression that came along with missing you guys is just not natural. But, I'm finally back, and I hope I didn't lose too many of you… I would be so devastated.**

**Big thanks to my Best Friend For EVER, Amanda, for posting that Author's Note, um… three months ago… *smiles sheepishly, blushes* And for constantly hounding me in school about updating. If it wasn't for her constant encouragement, I probably would have dropped off the face of the earth. So, send lots of great reviews for her, and I'll pass them along!!!!! Love you, Mandark…!**

**So, after a dreadfully long, ridiculously depressing stretch of time, please enjoy this chapter of… **

**A Letter from Edward.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey everybody!! It's me.**

**Emmett: *from background* AND ME!!!**

**Me: Yes, and Emmett. So, this is the segment of the story where I tell you how I don't own the Twilight series. And, to help me explain that, I have prepared a flashback for you!! (The following is an actual event.)**

…_**flashback…**_

**Emmett: VICTORIA!!!!!! Where WERE you?! I was so worried!!!!**

**  
Me: Um… Emmett…? I was, well… kind of… in the little writer's room. I was only gone for *checks watch* three minutes.**

**Emmett: *suspicious*There's a guy in there, isn't there…?! What's his name?! I'll KILL him!!! *runs towards bathroom, ready to fight***

**Me: Emmett…! Emmett! EMMETT!!! *runs after him* Emmett, listen to me!! There's nobody in there!!! It was just me!!!! **_**EMMETT!!!!!!**_

**Emmett: *to bathroom door*Come out of there, you coward!!! Come out of there and face me like a man!!! *bangs on door* Are you gonna fight or not?! *snarls***

**Me: *reaches Emmett, out of breath* Emmett…! *huff* There's *huff* no *huff* one *huff* in there…! *huff huff huff* I swear…!**

**Emmett: *grumbles* Yeah, that's what they all say… *turns back to door* HEY!! Come out NOW, or I'm kicking the door in!!! You have 'til the count of three, or I'm coming in there!! One…**

**Me: Emmett…**

**Emmett: Two… *brings foot back, poised to kick***

**Me: Emmett, don't you dare…!**

**Emmett: THREE!!!! *swings foot forward, kicks door down* Ah-HAH!!! I KNEW… it…? **

**Me: *crosses arms, clears throat***

**Emmett: *embarrassed* Oh… Uh… *laughs nervously* I guess there really wasn't anybody in here… *looks at mess* I can totally fix that…**

…_**end flashback…**_

**Emmett: Um, what did that have to do with anything?**

**Me: Nothing. **

**Emmett: O-kay…?**

**Me: I just wanted to show everybody what I have to deal with.**

**Emmett: Oh. *stares off into space, deep in thought* *realization dawns on his face*Hey…!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* IN OTHER NEWS!! I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!! And remember… reviews are accepted, appreciated, and adored!!**

**Emmett: WAIT!!!**

**Me: *sigh* What is it now?**

**Emmett: Don't you have to tell them about the song?**

**Me: Oh, right!! Thanks, big guy.**

**Emmett: That's what I'm here for. *big smile***

**Me: This is my first… Hold for it…**

**Emmett: *drum roll***

**Me: SONGFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Emmett: *cheers wildly***

**Me: That's right folks, my very first songfic. The song I used is "Best of Me" by Sum 41. If you play it while you read, it really helps set the mood of… well… you'll find out. I will put an A/N in telling you where to play it. If you can't play the song while you read, I incorporated the lyrics into the chapter, so that should do… something. I guess. **

**Emmett: ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Yes, it's time for you read, so enjoy!! And tell me what you thought!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_***Edward's POV***_

_Bella… _

_Bella…_

She was all I could think about as I ran toward Forks for the second time in two days. Her name filled my head as her lullabye played out in my ears. The two grew entangled in a graceful and enchanting dance, becoming one; the most beautiful word in any spoken language came to be the sole lyric of the musical representation of the most magnificent creature known to man.

My feet quickened as I thought about returning to her. I imagined playing her lullabye as she sat by my side, tears rolling down her cheeks. I daydreamed about how I could lay beside her as she slept, her slumbering figure curled into my own.

_Snap out of it, Edward,_ I scolded myself. _She can__** not**__ know that you've returned. _I knew that. I understood that with every fiber of my being.

So why did I want so badly to return? Why couldn't I _believe_that I could never go back? I had never been so torn before in my life. My head knew to eave her be, but my heart… it was saying other things.

_Perhaps Tanya was right… Maybe this was a bad idea…_

I was about to turn around and return to my family when I passed a sign for Port Angeles.

_But I'm so close…_ That was it. I could not turn back. Not when Bella was fifteen minutes away. Fifteen short minutes… if I went fast.

I went into overdrive. My mind and heart finally thought in unison, and my feet seemed to move by their own accord. I was moving faster than I ever had in my one hundred and nine years of existence.

_Bella. Bella. I'm coming, Bella. You cannot know it, but I __**will**__ be there. _

…_**ten minutes…**_

Five more minutes.

Five more minutes and I would be within touching distance of the love of my life.

_There it is… Forks, Washington._

I could see the vibrant blue sign from a half of a mile away. But then…

_Wait… what's that… smell…? It's almost like… Werewolf…?_

There were werewolves on the reservation again? Why were they in Forks?

My anger flared. If any of them hurt my Bella…

I snarled so loudly that every within a two mile radius from my current location went running at top speed.

My fury was ripped was ripped from me as I caught a different scent.

_Her_ scent.

My thoughts began to race. _What if she realizes that I am there? Does she know about last night? What am I supposed to do if I can't stop myself from confronting her? _A million situations played out in my head. Unfortunately, I was able to concentrate on all of them at once, and they all ended in disaster.

_No. Do __**not**__ think that way. If she has found somebody who will love her, that's good. She deserves somebody who will cherish her; even if it's only half as much as I do. That __**is**__ what you wanted, Edward. You wanted her to move on. If she found love in Jacob or,_ I growled the name in my head, _Mike Newton, then so be it. I shall be nothing but happy for her. _

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I failed to see what was right before me.

_I… I'm here. _I took a deep breath, held it, and let it out in a massive gust of air._ I-I'm actually here. _I stared up at the house.

Without thinking, I walked over to the passenger side of Bella's beast of a truck. I ran my finger along its length, indulging in everything she and I had ever done together.

I opened the door and sat in her truck, wandering through my thoughts. The first time I heard her beautiful voice speaking to me, our first "lunch date," my saving her from Tyler's van, the Italian restaurant… Everything. I tried to focus on only the good things that had happened to us. Granted, the incident with the van did not seem spectacular at the time, but it brought us closer. Who knows? Had I not saved her that day, we may never have known of our love for one another.

I did not move for what could have been hours. I remembered every single miniscule detail of my relationship with my Lamb. I was finally pulled from my reverie when I heard the front door opening. I threw the truck's door open and nearly flew into the woods, taking great care to close it silently behind me. I stood behind a tree, turned to watch the person in the doorway, and gasped at what I saw.

"Don't try arguing," Charlie said over his shoulder. "I'm sure people in China heard that and are screaming 'EAT! EAT!'" Sheesh, Bella… Have you eaten _**anything**_ this week?"

_Charlie…? Charlie…!_

I cowered further behind the large tree that hid me, more conscious than ever of my whereabouts.

"Yes, doctor," Bella said sarcastically. "I had an apple yesterday. Aren't those supposed to keep you away?"

_Bella… It's really you… _

"Alright, alright. No need for the attitude. I'm your father. It's my job to be concerned."

"Since when are **you** the anxious parent?"

"Since you almost gave me a heart attack up there. Seriously, Bella. Don't do that to me."

"Sorry, Dad. I just, well, I just kind of freaked, I guess."

I watched as she made her way down the steps and toward her truck, coming closer and closer to me with each step.

"Hey, hey, hey…!" Charlie called from the doorway. "I told you _I_ was driving up there. That means that you get in on the **other **side." Bella spun around to look at him.

"Oh. Sorry, Dad. It's just natural now, I guess." She walked around to the passenger side, coming even closer to where I was hiding.

_Bella__…_

Without any knowledge of what was happening, my foot side-stepped out from behind the tree. Half of my body was now visible to her, and before I knew it, I was standing out in the open air, nothing standing between myself and my love. I reached out with my hand as she sat where I had not a moment before, and I took a step closer.

_Why can I not stop…? What is happening to me…?!_

As whatever invisible force pushed me towards her, Charlie walked down the steps. Grateful for the distraction, I regained control of myself and bolted back behind the tree. I watched him meander to the driver's side of the vehicle, listening to his every thought.

_That must have been one Hell of a nightmare last night…. I've never seen that kid look so vulnerable before. _He shook his head. _No, that's a lie. She looked even worse after Sam found her on the forest floor. I swear, if that Cullen kid ever shows his face around here… I'll ring his neck faster than he can say, "But Chief Swan…!"_

I felt as though I had just been punched in the gut. By Emmett. Repeatedly. But, I knew I that I deserved much more than strangulation for what I had done.

_They __**found**__ her…? On the forest floor?_

I watched as the memory of a tall Quileute man carrying Bella's weak, unconscious form from deep within these very woods played out in Charlie's head.

_I-I…__** I**__ caused that…? _

I truly was a monster. I shook my head and chuckled one, disgusted with myself. I looked down at the ground and saw a squirrel that was searching the ground for buried nuts.

_Hey, _I thought. _While you're down there, would you like to find mine for me? I have reason to believe that I have lost mine. _

_What's wrong with her? _Charlie's thoughts pierced my ears. My eyes shot up to the truck, watching Bella for any signs of trouble or pain.

"You alright there?" Charlie asked as he sat down behind the wheel.

"I'm fine," she answered as she buckled her seatbelt. "The seat was just cold."

"Huh. My seat is fine. Maybe you're just a little nuts up here." He smiled and tapped his temple with two fingers.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is."

_Oh… I suppose I should be more careful as to where I sit from now on. _

There was a movement near my feet. I looked down to see that squirrel staring directly at me, as if it was waiting for me to do something. I simply ignored it and looked back up to see Bella looking at the very same squirrel.

I noticed that her gaze began to shift, curious to see what the creature was looking at.

_Damned squirrel…!_

Confident that she would not see me if I moved quickly, I reached out and grabbed it, then turned and ran to hide behind a rather sizeable shrub. I then released the squirrel in the opposite direction, careful to remain unseen.

I heard the trucks engine roar as Charlie started it up and switched gears, and I looked back up to see Charlie backing out of the driveway, my Bella beside him. Neither of them spoke, but Charlie's thoughts were enough to listen to.

_I'll just be glad when we get there. Jake'll take good care of her. He always has. My kid's always so happy 'round him. _He huffed out a sigh. _He finally got her to smile again… _

My eyes stung with tears that would never fall as I watched his worst memories of Bella from the past six months, followed by one of the first times she smiled her blindingly beautiful smile since I had left.

The images made my heart ache. I was… awful. How could I _ever_ cause someone so innocent and… perfect in every way so much pain? What kind of man was I that I could even-

That's right. I'm not a man.

I am a monster.

My legs could no longer support my weight and I fell to my knees, my eyes squeezed shut. My head met my hands and sobbed until my chest burned. "Bella…" I whispered through clenched teeth. "Bella…!"

I sat back on my heels as I wrapped my arms around my torso, folding myself over until I could kiss my knees.

_Is this how she felt? How she __**feels? **__Did I do __**this**__ to her? Bella… I am so sorry…!_

I had never experienced pain like this.

Not from the venom that coursed through my veins as I was turned, not when Emmett accidently yanked my arm off as we were sparring, not even when I first smelled the sweet nectar that is Bella's blood. No, this… this was something else entirely. I couldn't even begin to describe this pain. It was like suffering through all of the things I previously mentioned, plus being blown to pieces by an atom bomb, dipped in acid, attacked by rabid pit bulls, and getting thrown through a jet engine all at once.

_So this is what it's like to be heartbroken, huh?_

I felt like my chest had been ripped open, and now the gaping hole that was there threatened to make me fall apart.

_What have I done…? Bella!_ I shouted her name in my mind, mourning our love. I had broken her. In trying to keep her safe, I was the monster who hurt her. I told her to stay safe, to not get hurt, and she promised that she would do as I had asked. But, through my own thick headed decision, I broke that promise for her.

Charlie's memories haunted me, floating around in my mind. On so many occasions had Bella looked just as I did right now; doubled over from the excruciating pain, trying to hold herself together. Did she feel like this? Did she feel all the pain that I was feeling? Did **I** really do that to her?

"Bella…"

I breathed deeply for a few moments in an effort to calm myself down. I rose to my feet and leaned up against a tree, still not entirely stable. The pain still lingered, as I feared it would for some time to come.

I remained there for quite some time, my mind wandering to different ways that I could make this up to her.

_You can't,_ I berated._ You can not ever make this up to her you idiot. You should not even get an opportunity to make this up to her. She deserves better than you. So much better…_

Out of sheer frustration, I grunted and punched whatever was closest to me, which happened to be a large boulder that shattered to pieces as soon I made contact.

_Edward…_

My head snapped up. Was that…? No…

"Alice…?"

She stepped out from behind a cluster of trees.

"Alice, I told you not to come." I tried to sound angry and commanding, but my voice betrayed me. I just sounded broken and… sad.

"I… I couldn't, Edward. I didn't come for Bella, I came for you." Her voice was soft and nurturing, but there was a slight undertone of sadness there. She walked toward me as she spoke.

"I-I saw you… like you were a moment ago… and, I just, I couldn't just…" She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest. I hesitated, but slowly returned the embrace. I watched the vision that she had of me on the ground, and my eyes shut as my jaw clenched, remembering the pain.

"Edward, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," I answered, my voice just as soft as hers. "I deserve a lot worse than that for what I did to her." I didn't need to speak her name; Alice knew exactly who I was speaking about.

"Don't say that," she chided. She looked up at me, her eyes sad. "You were trying to protect her."

"Yes, from myself." My words sounded strangled. I lowered my head onto Alice's shoulder, desperately needing comfort. Even if I didn't deserve it. "I-I was trying to protect her from **me,** and, in doing so, I hurt her more than I could ever have imagined."

"No… Edward, she'll forgive you."

"But she shouldn't. You didn't see everything she's been through. Everything _I_ put her through…"

I felt her shake her head slowly, and I lifted my head to look at her. "You forget, Edward; She's a part of me now, so, even without meaning to, I still see everything that happens to her. I know everything. " She sighed and looked away. "I know that you looked just like her when you were curled up." She stepped away from me. "You two are more alike than either of you know. You're not the only one hurting…" Her eyes closed and her breathing hitched.

"Somehow I get the feeling that we're not just talking about Bella and myself anymore."

"Oh, Edward…!" She threw herself at me, her face burrowed into my chest once more. "I love you both so much, and I-I…" Her voice trailed off into hysterical sobs. "I hate seeing you two in so much pain. It hurts _me_, Edward…! I just can't take it! You love each other, and she'll forgive you. Just, _please,_ go back to her! I need you to be happy, Edward. I hate that you're feeling like this. Please… Please…" She broke off to sob again.

"Alice… Shh… It will be okay, I promise." I rubbed her back and hummed comfortingly in her ear.

"Liar…!" She wailed. "Everything will most certainly **not **be okay! Unless you march your sorry ass up to her and apologize, then none of this will** ever** be okay!"

"Alice, I cannot," I said softly. "After everything I have done, I don not deserve her forgiveness. Hell, I never did. I am a monster…"

"Stop it! Stop it!" She pounded her fists against my chest. "You **love **her! And I know for a **fact** that she loves you!" At this point she was screaming at me, her high pitched voice echoing off the trees. "Two people that love each other that much _need_ to be together!!"

I grabbed her wrists to stop her constant blows, and I put her arms down at her sides. I looked deep into her golden eyes before wrapping my arms around her once more, holding onto her like there was no tomorrow.

Her wails slowly turned to sobs, which, in turn, became quiet whimpers. "I understand why you feel the way you do, Edward. I really do… I just… I wish you would get it through your thick head that she loves you more than life itself. You may not understand it, but she _needs_ you. Every time she looked at you there was so much love in her eyes…" Her thoughts centered on Bella's face whenever we were together. I had never seen it before, but the way she looked at me… I hate to say it, but there was more love on her face than I had ever noticed.

_How could I have been so blind?_

"Alice… What have I done…?"

"Nothing you can't fix, big brother," she said with a weak smile.

"But… How can I ever fix this?"

She wiggled out of my arms and looked me square in the eye, her jaw set with determination. "Like I said, you're going to march your sorry ass up to her and apologize."

"When I said that I couldn't do that, I wasn't just being selfish."

"Well then why, Edward? Why can't you do that?"

"Think about what that would do to her. I have been gone for nearly six months after I left with virtually no warning. How do you think she would react if I suddenly just appeared again?"

_She'd be pretty damn happy, that's what I think._

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Alice," I said. "Please. Be reasonable."

I rolled my eyes and sighed again as she thought about me appearing through Bella's window with a bouquet of flowers and how she would then drop dead of a heart attack.

"Yeah," she said out loud. "I guess I see your point." My eyes closed and I shook my head.

"Thank you. So, how do I go about doing this?"

"Honestly…? I… I don't know." She blew air out through closed lips, making a sound like a very small pony. "You'll just have to figure it out, I guess. I have to go. Jasper wants to 'surprise' me with a romantic evening in the woods. It's so sweet! He found this beautiful little clearing in the middle of the forest, and the ground is all covered with snow. He wrapped twinkle lights around all of the trees and hung lanterns and candles from the branches, and he even-" I clamped my hand down over her mouth.

"Alice. Go enjoy your evening with your husband." I felt her lips turn up, and her eyes smiled up at me. She bit my hand, hard, so I pulled it away.

"You know what? I think I will." She hugged me once more and whispered, "Good luck, Edward. If you need anything, you know who to call." She pulled back and smiled. "Love ya, big brother...!" She turned and ran toward Jasper as fast as her little pixie legs would take her.

I turned around and looked at the house; more specifically, Bella's window. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked at a human's pace toward the ground underneath it and looked up/

She had opened it again.

_Why would she…? _It was rather cold out, and the sky threatened to pour every ounce of water it contained onto the earth below, so why would she open her window?

_Did she… Does she know about my being there last night…?_

Shit.

Well, maybe it is a good thing that she knows. Maybe that will make this easier.

_Make __**what**__ easier?_ I was still so confused. I let out a groan and ran up the side of her house and in through her window.

I stood there for a moment, thinking silently to myself. I had done something so wrong to her, something that could never be completely forgiven.

_**(Best Of Me, by Sum 41)**_

_**Oooooooo…**_

_**It's so hard**_

_**To Say that I'm sorry,**_

_**I'll make everything alright…**_

I walked to her desk and ran my fingers along its surface.

I swore to her that I would never leave her. I told her that I would always love her; that she was my life, my purpose. Nut, if I left, what did that make me? A traitor? A monster?

_**All these things**_

_**That I've done,**_

_**Now what have**_

_**I become,**_

_**And where'd I go wrong?**_

She was my priority. She was all that mattered. Who cares if her scent was irresistible? Who gives a damn if it felt as if I was swallowing acid whenever I was around her? I **love **her, and nothing should be able to get in the way of that.

But… When I left… That must have made everything I ever said to her seem like a lie.

_**I don't mean to hurt**_

_**Just to put you first,**_

_**I won't tell you lies…**_

_**(I'm sorry…)**_

I moved to sit on her bed, and my head fell into my hands.

_Bella, I would do anything to get you back. I will show you how sorry I am… I swear._

_**I will stand accused **_

_**With my hand on my heart,**_

_**I'm just trying to say…**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**It's all that I can say…**_

_**You mean so much**_

_**And I'd fix all that I've done,**_

_**If I could start again…**_

_"_You mean more to me than anything…" I whispered through clenched teeth. "I do not care what it takes. I _will_ get you back."

_**I'd throw it all away,**_

_**To the shadows of regrets **_

_**And you would**_

_**Have the best of me…**_

I rose to my feet and looked around.

I had done so much to hurt her… So much that I could never take entirely back.

_**Oooooooo, oooooooo…**_

_**I know that**_

_**I can't take**_

_**Back all of the mistakes, **_

_**But I will try…**_

But I'll be damned if I didn't try, at the very least.

_**Although it's**_

_**Not easy,**_

_**I know you believe me**_

_**'Cause I would not lie…**_

People may have told her things…. Things about me; how I was not worth it, how she deserves better, how she is better off without me… But everything that was said is a lie.

_**Don't believe their lies,**_

_**Told through jealous eyes,**_

_**They don't understand…**_

_**(I'm sorry…)**_

I love her. And love should be able to conquer anything. And, If Bella will take me back, I will do everything in my power to never hurt her again.

_**I won't break your heart,**_

_**I won't bring you down**_

_**But I will have to say,**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**It's all that I can say…**_

_**You mean so much,**_

_**And I'd fix all that I've done**_

_**If I could start again…**_

_**I'd throw it all away, **_

_**To the shadows of regrets**_

_**And you would,**_

_**Have the best of me…**_

I walked over to the rug on her floor and pushed the corner away. Underneath it was a loose floorboard, one that held a very big secret.

I got down on my knees and lifted the floorboard, revealing things that I had given to Bella, as well as pictures she had taken, and various other items that held memories of the two of us. Things that I didn't have the heart to completely take away from her.

I pulled the CD of songs that I had composed out, and I put in into the player on her desk. As the lullabye bagan to play, I slowly made my way back to the hole in the floor and sank down to my knees. I reached in and grabbed the pictures she had taken, bringing them closer to my face as I sat back on my heels.

I sighed and compared the photographs, noticing how cold and dark I looked on that last night. I truly looked like the monster that I am.

"Bella," I whispered. "I am so sorry… I _will_ make this up to you. No matter what."

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**It's all that I can say…**_

_**You mean so much**_

_**And I'd fix all that I've done,**_

_**If I could start again…**_

_**I'd throw it all away,**_

_**To the shadows of regrets **_

_**And you would,**_

_**Have the best of me...**_

"Bella… I love you…"

_**Oooooooo…**_


	11. Discoveries

**SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES.**

**I cannot believe it has been this long.**

**Before you get mad at me, even though you have every right to, let me explain. I am in no way making an excuse for not updating in FOREVER, but I would just like to let you know what happened. You see, I write everything in a notebook before typing it in Word, this way I can proofread and make improvements as I type. I went on vacation a while ago, and I had written at least five chapters while I was away. Once I returned… I couldn't find my notebook. I had already fallen in love with what I had written, but I tried to type it again from memory… It just wasn't the same. A few days ago, though, my mother sent me into her room to look for something, and there, on her bookcase, I spotted the rusted spiral that only my over-loved 'Letter From Edward' notebook has. **

**I practically peed myself.**

**So, here I am, FINALLY updating. I hope you don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *cracks door open, peers around dusty, untidy room* Emmett…? Emmett, are you in here?**

***no reply***

**Me: Emmett…? Hello…? **_**'I knew it. I was away for too long… I hope he's alright.' **_**Emmett, it's me… **

***floorboards creak near one of the many piles of random items, there is a soft groaning sound***

**Me: Emmett, is that you?**

***objects begin to shift, things fall to the floor***

**Me: …Emmett?**

***a low, pained sigh emanates from the stirring lump***

**Voice: *tired, in pain* Vi… Victoria…? Is… is that you…?**

***Emmett slowly rises from the mess, turns to face Victoria***

**Me: *smiles softly* It's me, Emmett. I missed you…!**

**Emmett: I… I thought I would never see you again…! Where did you go…? *He shakes something off his leg and makes his way to the doorway where Victoria is standing***

**Me: I lost my notebook, Emmett. **

**Emmett: *gasps, suddenly full of energy* You **_**WHAT?**_

**Me: I lost it, and I couldn't find it for a long time, no matter where I looked. But it's okay now, because I found it, and I'm finally back in our little dimension. Though… you didn't keep it as nicely as I thought you would.**

**Emmett: Yeah… it got kind of difficult after a while. And I wouldn't be talking, missy. You lost the notebook. **

**Me: Well… technically speaking, my mom had it.**

**Emmett: …Why?**

**Me: I don't know. But she did.**

**Emmett: Well you have it back now, and we're finally together again! *wraps arms around Victoria in the greatest bear hug of the century, kisses her forehead* I missed you.**

**Me: *tries to regain oxygen* I missed you too. *smiles* I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried you'd get into major trouble.**

**Emmett: Heh heh… *blushes* Um, about that… *scratches head nervously***

**Me: Oh no. What did you do…?**

**Emmett: Nothing…!**

**Me: Don't lie to me, Emmett.**

**Emmett. *turns to you* Victoria doesn't own the Twilight series or anything related to it. Now, please enjoy chapter eleven of ****A Letter From Edward****!**

**Me: That's my line! You can't take my line!**

***bickering continues, but fades out as you enter the world of the story***

…**..**

***Bella's POV***

"Embry," Jacob said as he stood. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain," he huffed. "We have to go. Now."

Jake looked back at me, his face full of sorrow and… something else.

Regret?

"Bella, I—"

"Its okay, Jake. Go. This sounds serious." Embry nodded in agreement. "Meet you back at the house later?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Embry. Again.

"Maybe," he said, his voice grave.

I didn't like that. If he was going to be in danger…

"Embry, can't you just tell me what's going on?

"I… I don't think I can, Bella. This is for the pack to deal with. I'm sorry." He grabbed Jake's wrist. "C'mon, man. We really gotta fly."

Jacob sighed. "Okay, okay. Bella, I'll… I'll see you later, alright?

"Sure, Jake. Just… please be safe."

"Always," he said with a sarcastic smirk.

The two bays walked out the door and sprinted toward the woods. I heard a wolf howling somewhere in the distance, and I prayed that everything was going to be okay.

***Jacob's POV***

Embry led me to the woods, and I let him take point as we phased.

My head was a mess.

Okay, so it wasn't actually just _my_ head, but still.

_This is bad; this is really bad…_

_ What does this mean?_

_ This can't be happening._

_ What do they want?_

I felt my face twist from the pain in my head the noise was causing.

_Guys! Quiet down, _I thought. _You're giving me a migraine._

They were quiet for all of about three seconds before they started up again, louder than before.

_Guys…! _I was screaming in my mind._ Yo! Guys!_ Nobody responded. All I could hear was the sound of multiple voices shouting at once, like being in a crowded school cafeteria, or a room full of people where everyone was trying to talk to someone on the other side.

A deep, throaty growl of frustration escaped through my teeth. _Could somebody at least tell me what's going on? _I looked at Embry.

He met my eyes almost shyly. _Um, _he thought. _You'll find out soon. _He looked away and was suddenly extremely focused on reaching the rest of the pack.

_Quiet down. _I could barely hear Sam's voice over the others.

_I said quiet down…! _He was a bit louder, but no one else seemed to hear him.

_**Silence! **_I flinched, and everyone fell silent. Nobody could ignore Sam when he used the Alpha voice against us. _Thank you, _he said. _Now then, Jacob, when you and Embry arrive, I will explain exactly what's going on. Until then, I want quiet so I can concentrate. _

His voice faded and his thoughts became a blur. He was thinking about so much at once that I gave up trying to follow his train of thought.

Embry and I ran in silence, and I could see through the pack's eyes that everyone was pacing around nervously, save for Sam.

I huffed out a sigh as we broke through the trees into the clearing where the pack met up. Quil trotted over to greet us, but nobody else seemed to notice. Sam sat with his back to us, the rest of the pack pacing around him with their noses to the ground.

Quil whined, bringing my attention back to him. _Don't you smell it? _His nose went up in the air and he winced at whatever was in the oxygen that filled his nostrils. _It's awful. I don't… I don't even know how else to describe it. _

Embry and I both took a big whiff, only to be met with a stench that made me feel like there was bleach in my brain. I recoiled and whined while rubbing my nose with my giant paw, and I knew Embry was doing the same.

_You know what that is, don't you? _

I looked up into the silvery face of Paul's wolf incarnation.

_No, _I though back. _I don't, but I—_

He growled under his breath. _They're back. They… They came back…! I just wanna—_

_ Paul!_ It was Jared who was the next to lope over. _Just calm down. Let him talk. _He looked at me. _What were you gonna say, kid?_

I sighed. Again. _Well, I was with Bella this morning. _Quil's face seemed to twitch up; the wolf equivalent of raising an eyebrow. _Long story, don't say a word. Anyways, when I saw her, she smelled just like this. Only not as strong. _

Paul snarled. _She knows! She's seen them, and she didn't tell us! After I started to not hate her… __**This **__is how she thanks me? Ugh! _

He stormed off and resumed pacing, grumbling quietly to himself. Jared rolled his eyes. _Just ignore him, okay? He's stressed. _

_ But… What does Bella know? What isn't she telling us?_

_Um… I'm not at liberty to discuss that quite yet. _His tail twitched nervously. _You'll have to wait until Sam— _

_ Jacob._

Sam's voice was harsh and rough.

_Sam, _Jared said. _Are you sure we should tell him? I mean…_

_ Yes, Jared. He has to know. _There was a fire in his eyes. His breathing was short and strained, and the anger that consumed his every thought was plain on his face. _Jacob, I need you to react as calmly as possible to what I'm about to tell you. _Every member of the pack had crowded around us, and now they all took a cautious step back, away from me, and Sam tensed.

_Sam? What's going on…? _

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs until they threatened to burst, held it, and exhaled in a rush.

_The Cullens have returned. _

***Bella's POV***

I stood in the diner, looking out the still-open door at the woods Jake and Embry disappeared into, willing him to come back alive. Eileen stepped up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright, darlin'. Don't you worry." It took me until right then to hear a slight southern twang in her voice. Was I going deaf now? I sighed. "I hope you're right. Wait… You know…?

"'Bout what? Jakey? Of course! I was one of the first people to know."

"He told you? Like, he just came right out and said it?" Jealousy flared up in my gut, and heat began to creep up my neck. I knew it was ridiculous even then, but… Why hadn't he told _me?_

"Well… That's a bit complicated." She paused for a moment. "Hey, you know what?r" She turned me around so I was facing her and rested her hands on both my shoulders. "Why don't you and I sit and chat? This could take a while."

"O-kay…"

She led me to a booth in the back corner and went to get coffee after I was seated. When she returned, she placed a mug in front of me and sat on the other side of the table so we could speak face to face.

"So," she began as she poured milk into her own coffee. "As you probably already figured out, I'm not exactly from 'round these parts."

I nodded and she passed me the little metal milk pitcher. "Where are you from? Originally, I mean."

"Well, I'm from Louisiana; a small village on the Chitimacha Reservation. Now, I reckon by the way your face turned sourer than Mama's fresh squeezed lemonade when I brought up Jakey's little… condidtion… that you're a-wonderin' why he told me and you had to figure it out on your own. Well, you see… How do I say this… I'm kind of like Jake and his… pack."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, only to gasp again in shock. "You're a… a _werewolf?"_

"Oh goodness, no! Honey, nothing like it! Could you even imagine? No. Nothing of the sort." I gave a little nod and took a sip from the mug. "I'm a werepanther."

She said it so calmly and with such a blunt tone… You'd think she told people what she was almost every day! I slammed the mug to the table and almost choked on the coffee, it was so shocking. "I'm sorry. You're a… a what?"

"A werepanther. I can change into a mountain lion."

"Oh… okay, then." I said, picking up a spoon and casually stirring the hot drink in front of me.

"Gee," she sat back in her seat. "You took that surprisingly well."

"Yeah, I'm kind of used to this sort of stuff now," I said, lifting the spoon to wipe it off with my napkin.

"Oh? Oh! _You're_ the vamp's girl…!"

The spoon fell from my hand and clattered on the table. "Uh…" The words were stuck in my throat, along with my breath. The blood drained from my face, and I could already feel the tears forming. I clenched my teeth, trying to hide my desperate gasps for air.

"Oh my," Eileen said as she said and stepped over to me. "Oh my goodness…! Sweetheart, are you alright?" She patted and rubbed my back gently, trying to help me breathe again. "Darling, do… Do you need me to get you a doctor?"

_Get it together, Bella! People are staring… You need to get over this sometime, so why not now?_

I shook my head in response to Eileen's question.

"Well, at least let me get you some water."

I tried as best as I could to calm myself down, even in the hole in my chest had just been violently ripped open wider than it already was. "I'm" I managed to choke out. "I'm… okay."

"But-" I waved her off and she sat back down, her eyes never leaving the hand that had clamped itself down over my heart.

When I regained control of my breathing, I tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry about that, Eileen." My voice sounded partially strangled, and I cursed myself for that. I needed to sound more composed. "It just… took me by surprise that you knew, and, well… I try not to think about _him_ too much. You just… caught me off guard."

"Aw, sweetie, I'm sorry. Jacob told me about a friend of his who was with a… well, you know. Anyway, he didn't want to give me a name, and I didn't put two and two together until just now. When I realized it was you, the thought just… slipped out. I didn't even think 'bout how painful it would be for you. Are… are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It used to happen to me at least four times every day. Sure, it hurts, but…" My thoughts returned to the letter, the dream, and his smell on my blanket. "It's not so bad anymore. I'm used to it. It's like… if you're somebody with a _lot_ of medical problems, you have to go in for blood work and tests and surgeries all the time, right?" She nodded. " Well, after a while, you learn to not really feel it anymore. It's kind of like that, I guess."

Her face was thoughtful. "I see your point. Would you like more coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm still working on mine. So you're really a werepanther?"

She nodded slowly, as if she was regretting her decision to tell me about her supernatural side. "Yeah… But, you ain't gonna tell no one, right? I mean…"

"Oh, of course not! I would never even _dream_ of doing something like that. I was… just trying to make small talk, I guess," I said with and embarrassed smile.

The tension in her posture eased as I spoke. "Ain't it funny how 'small talk' is so different with people who know… _things?_ I always get a kick outta people who say things like 'some weather we're having.' It's such a relief not having to hide the supernatural for a while."

I smiled. I knew _exactly _what she meant. Getting sucked into the superhuman world had changed my life so much… conversations that I took part in weren't usually about things like the weather. "You can say that again."

We sat in silence for a few moments, and then she glanced at the door. "So, when do you think Jake'll be back?"

She looked back at me and I met her eyes, concern plain on both of our faces. " I don't know, but…" I sighed. "I hope everything's alright."


	12. Forget Me Not

**A Letter From Edward ch 12: "Forget Me Not"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own nothing. **

**Emmett: Except me!**

**Me: No, Emmett, I don't own you. Stephenie Meyer and… other… owner-type-people do.**

**Emmett: *confused*Oh. **

**Me: Yup.**

**Emmett: *scratches head* Wait, so… Some random lady owns me…?**

**Me: *sigh* No… Stephenie Meyer owns you. She's an excellent author, not "some random lady."**

**Emmett: *satisfied with answer* Okay then.**

**Me: Well, enjoy th-**

**Emmett: *confused once again* But, I thought…**

**Me: Emmett, we will talk about this later, okay?**

**Emmett: But-**

**Me: **_**LATER.**_

**Emmett: *fear in eyes* Yes ma'am.**

**Me: Good. Now, please enjoy Chapter eleven!**

….

_***Jacob's POV***_

_What…?_

_ Jacob… They've returned. _Sam thought the words so softly, so delicately, almost like he was worried about shattering them. _The smell in the air? On the ground? It's one of them. _His voice was gentle, clearly trying to help me keep my cool. It didn't work, of course.

_No… No...! Th-that's not possible…! They can't be back!_

Embry whined, and everybody took a few cautious steps backwards. Nobody dared to say anything. Nobody but Sam, that is.

_Jacob…_

_ No! _My blood boiled as it coursed through my veins. Every muscle in my wolf body tensed, and everything around me turned red. _There's… there's no way! This can't be happening! This is just… _My body started to shake. This was a rage like nothing I'd ever felt.

It was so… powerful…

Nothing had ever made the tremors start while I was in wolf form before. Nothing had ever been strong enough.

_Jacob?_

_Jake?_

_What's happening to him?_

_Sam, what's going on?_

_I… I'm not sure… Nothing like this has ever happened before…_

For a brief moment, I wondered which one of the pack members was snarling so angrily that it sounded almost like a roar. Then I realized that it was me.

Everybody else was silent, watching me in complete shock.

_Jake…? _Quil whined and stepped forward. Sam blocked him.

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

_***Alice's POV***_

"Jasper?"

"Up here."

I went up the stars in Tanya's house to the room that she was letting Jasper and I stay in.

"Hey you," I smiled and leaned against the door jamb. He looked up from the book he was reading and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

As I made my way over to him, he smiled and playfully said "you feel happy… Anything I should know about?"

"No," I answered simply as I sat down. I cuddled up to him in a way only I can, and added "it's just you. I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Well I'm pretty fond of being with you, too! And, of course, there are _those_ times. You know, those times when I'm just a bit more fond of being _with _you…" He winked.

I smacked his arm. "Jasper…!" He laughed.

"Aw, darlin'… You know I'm only kidding."

"I know." I kissed him quickly. "You know, sometimes, you still sound like that cowboy you were when we met eighty years ago."

"Well," he said in a mock British accent. "I am terribly sorry about that, my love. Tell me, is this satisfactory?"

"No. No it is not. I like your cowboy voice. It reminds me of the fact that you're my very own southern gentleman," I said with a small grin.

A very suggestive smile spread itself across his face. "Only sometimes."

"Easy there, buckaroo! We're in somebody else's house, remember?"

The smile only grew. "That reminds me…" He grasped my small hand in his large, scarred one and stood, bringing me up with him. "There's something I wanted to show you."

"Okay…" He just smiled again, led me down the stairs, out the front door, and pulled me through the snow outside. "Jasper…?" I had grown quite good at pretending I didn't see his 'surprises' ahead of time. I liked being able to give the secret romantic something to look forward to every once in a while. I looked up into his smiling eyes. "Jasper, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." He turned his face forward, suddenly very intent on finding where we were going. We were in the woods now, the snow on the ground crunching under our feet as he led me along.

"Jasper… what are you planning?" My eyebrow rose as he looked at me, further adding to my façade of suspicion.

"Nothing," he answered. His face, framed with blonde curls, was the picture of innocence. "Just this." He extended his arm forward, allowing me to step forward and take everything in.

"Jasper, it's… I don't know what to say…"

"Well, that's a first." I shot a sour glance back over my shoulder, and he chuckled. "I hope that's a good thing." All I could do was nod. "Would you care to look around?"

"Uh-huh…" He chuckled again. I felt him walk up behind me and take my hand once more.

"Come on then, Mrs. Hale. And happy anniversary, sugar."

My brows furrowed in confusion. It was our anniversary? I looked away so he couldn't see my expression.

"Alice, you didn't remember, did you?"

Damn him and his ability to sense emotions. "Uh-um…" I looked back up at him, expecting and dreading a furious man.

He… he looked…

Amused?

"Darlin', today is the anniversary of the day you found me in that diner."

"Are you sure…? What's today's date?"

His amused expression melted into one of concern. "The eighteenth of February."

My mind went blank. "Oh…" I haven't forgotten our anniversary since… well, I've never forgotten it. I've never forgotten anything.

"Alice, is everything alright? We can go back to the house and just relax, if you want to. You should probably lay down for a while."

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the hazy darkness that suddenly surrounded me. "No, no…! You did all this work… I want nothing more than to spend our anniversary here with you." His smile returned and he hugged me gently.

"I love you, Alice." He kissed my forehead.

"Love you more, Jazzy…!"

"Not possible." He stepped away from me, but kept my hand in his. Well, come on then. Let me take you away for a while."

"Okay," I grinned. He took me through the trees to the edge of the clearing, where the snow at the center was shoveled away in the shape of a heart. A big burgundy blanket lay in the heart, with an adorable little picnic basket and three white candles decorating it. There were more white candles lining the perimeter of the heart, making the snow glisten as they flickered. The tree trunks were wrapped with thick velvet ribbons, alternating between deep red and pale pink. There were twinkle lights everywhere, and small Chinese style paper lanterns hung from almost every branch. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the beautiful magenta light of the sky shone through the trees, further adding to the romantic aura.

I was only vaguely aware of Jasper softly tugging on my hand. I hadn't even realized that I'd stopped walking. "Jasper, I-I…" I was speechless. The vision I'd had looked nothing like this. This was so much better than anything I could have imagined. It was just so beautiful…

"Alice?" Jasper's voice pulled me from my reverie.

"Huh?"

"Are you coming, or are we just going to stand here all night?" He cocked his head to one side, mocking me.

"Hey, you put this together for me, remember? Give me some time to admire your work." He sighed.

"I thought something like this might happen." I felt the question mark on my face. He smiled at me as he suddenly pulled a small, aqua colored digital camera out of his pocket and offered it to me. "Care to do the honors?"

I squeaked and bounced a little, absolutely thrilled with my gift. "I would love to!" I took the camera and snapped a picture of the whole scene, then zoomed in on certain items, capturing every detail. I wanted this moment to be something we could both remember forever.

Jasper put his hand on the small of my back as I pivoted and spun, clicking the camera at every inch of my anniversary surprise. When I was satisfied with the amount of photos I had taken, I extended my arm out with the camera facing the two of us, leaned closer to Jasper, and was almost blinded by the flash that lit the cute picture.

Letting me keep my new toy in my hands, he scooped me up into his arms and jumped over the snow into our heart shaped picnic site, careful not to disturb one single ice crystal. He gently placed me down on the blanket, laid down on his side next to me, and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Jasper," I asked, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Hmm?"

"What's in the picnic basket? We don't eat food, so…"

"Oh, that," he said. "That's just for show. It added a certain 'something' to the whole setting."

"Oh. Okay then. It does add a cute little something. A nostalgic feeling, of sorts." I pulled my eyes off the sky and looked over at him, meeting his loving gaze. "I love you, you know."

At that moment, we were just normal teenagers in love. We weren't vampires, we weren't immortal, we weren't any older than eighteen. Just two young lovers destined to be together until the day they died.

"Yeah, I know." He smirked. "I love you, too." He picked up my camera from where I had placed it next to me and turned it on, kissing my cheek and taking pictures of us, making me feel even more like a human girl. That was a feeling I'd never experienced. A feeling that I didn't think I'd ever want to let go of.

_Now I understand why Rosalie doesn't like being a vampire, _I thought. _If I had ever lived like this… I wouldn't ever want to give it up. I would-_

The air flew out of my lungs with a soft '_whoosh.'_ The scene in front of my eyes was no longer one of Jasper in our romantic anniversary setting, but of a person.

No, a vampire.

I did not know his name; I had not seen or heard of this man before. He was clearly sinister.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice was faint and distant. "Alice, what is it? What do you see?" I felt his hands touch my face, resting on my cheeks.

"Jasper, I… I don't know." The man in my vision moved toward a small, dark figure cowering in the shadows of nothing. The scene behind them was blank. Just a black abyss. "There's a vampire; one that I don't know. He's towering over something… A girl?" The silhouetted girl turned her head to the man, and light from nowhere touched her face. Tears of blood rolled down her cheeks, staining her shredded white frock.

"Tell me, Alice," Jasper said. "What does the girl look like?"

"Sh-she… it's…"

"Alice."

The man reached out and touched the girl's forehead. She shivered, shrunk back, and squeezed her eyes shut. A dark fog surrounded them, reaching no higher than the man's knees, but it almost completely swallowed the girl.

"Alice…! Who is the girl?"

"Jasper, she's… She's me."

The strange vampire laughed in my head, and I could feel my mind becoming cloudy, as if the fog from my vision was somehow escaping and shrouding my brain. He lifted his hand, but the fog remained. My vision self opened her eyes, bloody tears still falling. She looked around madly, as if waking from a nightmare and trying to determine where she was. One by one, my family members appeared out of the blackness and lined up in front her. Each person only brought more fear and confusion to her face.

The fog in my mind thickened, making thinking virtually impossible. "Jasper," I gasped. "The pictures… Whatever you do, do _not_ delete them."

"Wha…?"

"Show them to me. Soon. Do not let me forget. Make me remember, Jasper."

"Alice, what… what are you talking about?" The vision dissipated, and I was back on the blanket in the snow. The fog still remained, however, and it was heavy now; growing darker and more dangerous with each passing second. "Alice…" Jasper kissed my forehead. "Alice, what's going on?"

I looked at him desperately. "Jasper, please," I breathed. "Don't let me forget…"

My eyelids closed as the fog took hold, and for the first time in a hundred years, I fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
